


One weekend

by slyly



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: По просьбе Эдварда, Карлайл отправляется с Беллой на выходные. Как отреагирует Белла, узнав, что именно Эдвард попросил сделать Карлайла вместо него?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426937) by [StormDragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragonfly/pseuds/StormDragonfly). 



Белла лежала на кровати и размышляла о том, как бы ей склонить Эдварда заняться с ней сексом.   
Этот вопрос они уже обсуждали. Это было один из пунктов того, что Белла хотела испытать, как человек, до того, как он обратит ее в вампира. Она хотела заняться с ним любовью. И знала, что он тоже хотел этого, но слишком боялся навредить ей. Для Эдварда она была всем, что он только хотел в жизни. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы она пострадала, но еще больше боялся быть причиной этой боли. Эдвард никогда не простит себя за ту боль, что причинил ей, когда оставил ее в Форксе.  
Тогда вся семья ушла вместе с ним. Карлайл и Эсми ушли из любви к Эдварду и Белле. Она не знала, что все это время они надеялись, что Белла станет идеальной парой Эдварду.  
После этих событий семейство Калленов (по законам Вольтури) было обязано обратить Беллу в вампира, но Эдвард хотел оттянуть этот момент. Он хотел, чтобы у нее осталось как можно больше человеческих воспоминаний. Именно это он и сказал Белле, попросив ее не отказываться от такого опыта настолько, насколько это было возможно.  
— Тогда дай мне его, — она попыталась заключить сделку. — Подари мне этот опыт. Я хочу испытать все это до того, как обращусь, — Белла знала, как добиться своего, правильно разыграв карты, будучи человеком.   
Это было тем, что хотел для нее Эдвард, и, Господи, это было тем, что Белла хотела больше всего. И эта ситуация ставила Эдварда в тупик.  
Ее не _волновало_ , что он мог навредить ей. Она доверяла ему и верила в то, что он сможет контролировать свою жажду и силу. Она собиралась заняться с ним любовью, будучи человеком. Чувствовать его, пока кровь еще теплая, пока ее сердцебиение и дыхание могут устроить соревнование.  
Она просто заставляла лишить ее девственности. И Эдвард сдался. Он любил ее и пообещал придумать что-нибудь. Вздохнув, Белла легла на бок и взяла книгу Джейн Остин. Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как поверить на слово, что Эдвард исполнит свои обещания. Лучше ей успокоиться, пока не вернулся Чарли.  
Это была пятница, так что Чарли должен вернуться с работы в ближайшие несколько часов. Она достала курицу из холодильника, намереваясь приготовить ее с рисом к приезду отца.  
Зазвонил домашний телефон. Белла вскочила с постели, уронила свою книгу на пол и выбежала из комнаты, чтобы ответить. Это был Эдвард.  
— Белла, — она улыбнулась, услышав, с какой любовью в голосе он говорил. Своим прекрасным музыкальным голосом, в который она навсегда влюбилась. — У меня получилось!  
— Что получилось? Я думала, ты отправляешься на охоту с Джаспером и Эмметом.  
— Да, вообще-то, Эсми тоже отправляется с нами. Слушай, Элис позвонила твоему отцу и выпросила тебя на выходные.  
Настороженность проскользнула в мыслях Беллы.   
— Что значит, выпросила на выходные? Меня что, снова похищают?  
— Да, так и есть. Карлайл должен быть у тебя с минуты на минуту, — с весельем в голосе проговорил Эдвард.  
— Карлайл? Карлайл помогает Элис похитить меня? — спросила Белла, застигнутая врасплох.  
— Просто доверься мне, Белла.  
— Ну, не знаю, может, вместо этого мне лучше поехать в Ла-Пуш и повидаться с Джейкобом?  
Раздалось низкое рычание на том конце провода.  
— Просто доверься мне, Белла. Поезжай с Карлайлом.  
Серьезность, прозвучавшая в голосе Эдварда, напрочь отбила у Беллы желание дразнить его.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, послушай, кажется, он подъезжает к дому.  
— Отлично. Поговорим позже, Белла.  
— Пока, — но он уже повесил трубку. Белла в замешательстве посмотрела на телефон, прежде чем повесить его и пойти к входным дверям. Что происходит?  
Еще больше она смутилась, увидев Карлайла, выходящим из своего Мерседеса, припаркованным на подъездной дорожке отца. Карлайл был ростом около метра девяносто и таким же красивым, как и остальная часть клана. В отличие от Эдварда, он был блондином и его волосы были уложены такими мягкими волнами, что их постоянно хотелось накручивать на пальчик. Красивый и бледный — именно таким она впервые увидела доктора Карлайла Каллена, и тогда же она поняла, что у них должна быть какая-то тайна. Как глава клана, он был самым привлекательным из всех. Удивительные сверхчеловеческие способности Эдварда, к тому же сверхпривлекательность всей семьи не оставляла место сомнениями, что Карлайл в курсе событий.  
Карлайл выглядел таким спокойным, каким она ни разу не видела Эдварда. По правде, она всегда чувствовала себя комфортно и в безопасности рядом с ним. Полное доброты и сострадания сердце и рациональный ум привели к тому, что Карлайл стал тем Калленом, которому она доверяла больше всего. Так почему же сегодня он участвует в выдуманном Эдвардом похищении?  
— Привет, Белла, — сказал он ровным и сильным голосом, который мгновенно успокоил Беллу. Независимо от того, что там придумал Эдвард, Карлайл не будет участвовать в том, что могло бы взбесить Беллу. Даже когда встал вопрос об ее обращении в вампира, он был на ее стороне.  
— Карлайл, — искренне улыбнулась Белла.  
Карлайл прошел к пассажирской двери и открыл для нее дверь. Зная, что ей не нужно ничего брать с собой, так как все, что может понадобиться, уже есть у Калленов, Белла заперла дверь и обошла Карлайла.  
— Ты выглядишь мило сегодня, — сказал Карлайл, продолжая расслаблять ее своим голосом именно тогда, когда она иронично осмотрела свой наряд, состоящий из джинсовых шорт и обычной майки. Залезая в машину, она ухмыльнулась. Через секунду Карлайл уже был за рулем и выезжал с подъездной дорожки.  
Это было непривычно для Беллы, она привыкла ездить в Вольво Эдварда. В Мерседесе у нее были совершенно другие ощущения. Это машина была более роскошна, более изящна. Мягкая и гладкая кожа сделали сиденья более удобными и приятными.  
— Не думала, что когда-нибудь прокачусь с тобой, Карлайл. Как же тебя втянули в авантюру с похищением сегодня?  
— Похищением? — Карлайл удивленно поднял брови.  
— Ну, это не первый раз, когда кто-то из вашей семьи забирает меня на выходные, пока Эдвард на охоте. Что именно мы с Элис будем делать?  
— Элис не та, с кем ты проведешь выходные, — мягко и немного осторожно сказал Карлайл, как будто открывал кусочек тайны. Он с состраданием смотрел на смущение Беллы.  
— Не с ней? — постепенно нервозность стала завладевать ею. Взгляд Беллы лихорадочно метался из стороны в сторону, когда она поняла, что они едут по другой дороге. — Карлайл, почему мы едем не к вам домой?   
Карлайл протянул руку и положил на ее колено.  
— Пожалуйста, Белла, не волнуйся. Ты проведешь выходные со мной. Мы едем в мою хижину в Монтане. Там я тебе все и объясню. Можешь считать это похищением, но пойми, что там не произойдет ничего, что может навредить тебе.  
Белла опешила. Выходные с Карлайлом? Она раскинула мозгами и прикинула, что он может рассказать ей что-нибудь из истории Калленов или даже обратить ее. Карлайл решил наконец-то обратить ее. Но Эдвард хотел оттянуть этот момент и сделать все сам...  
Карлайл посмотрел Белле в глаза, ожидая ее ответа. Его рука все еще крепко и успокаивающе сжимала ее колено.  
— Конечно, Карлайл, — она посмотрела на него и серьезно произнесла: — Я доверяю тебе.  
Карлайл, медленно скользя пальцами, убрал руку с ее колена, а затем вернул свое внимание на дорогу. Белла откинулась на сиденье, пытаясь не допустить разброда мыслей. Поэтому она решила сосредоточиться на Карлайле.  
Он был прекрасен. Бессмысленно отрицать это. Белла предполагала, что он был прекрасен еще до того, как стал вампиром. Высокие скулы, серьезные и сострадательные глаза. Как и у Мерседеса, у Карлайла была гладкая сексуальная элегантность. В салоне витал восхитительный мускусный аромат, который, как думала Белла, принадлежал машине. Белла переместила взгляд с Карлайла на приборную панель. Гнал ли он машину, как остальные Каллены? Поскольку стрелка спидометра приближалась к ста шестидесяти километров в час, то логично предположить, что да. Белла не хотела думать о том, как быстро они ехали.  
Белла вернула свой взгляд на Карлайла и вспомнила последний раз, когда была наедине с ним. Это был один единственный раз, и только потому, что никто другой не мог спокойно находиться рядом с ней, когда кровь сочилась из ее руки. Нервничая, когда Карлайл доставал осколки стекла из ее руки, Белла стала расспрашивать Карлайла о нем.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил он, глядя на нее с неожиданной и застенчивой улыбкой. У Беллы слегка дернулись губы. Это был вопрос, на который она привыкла отвечать.  
— Я вспомнила последний раз, когда мы были наедине.  
— И?  
— Я отвлекала себя, сосредоточившись на тебе.  
— Да, ты задала мне очень интересные вопросы. Я помню, что ты была первой, кто согласился со мной о принятии на Небеса.  
— Трудно представить, что тебя не примут Небеса.  
На губах Карлайла появилась теплая улыбка, и он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на девушку.  
— Спасибо, Белла.  
Белла задержала дыхание, когда их глаза встретились. Его были цвета охры и такими глубокими, что Белла вскоре начала тонуть в них. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы снова вздохнуть. Моргнув пару раз, она почувствовала, как румянец заливает ее щеки. Карлайл флиртовал с ней? Нет, он не мог, в любом случае это было несознательно. Сердце билось очень быстро, и Белла лихорадочно пыталась придумать, что сказать.  
— Цыпленок!   
Карлайл был удивлен.  
— Что?  
— Я оставила тающего цыпленка для Чарли. Он же его сам никогда не приготовит. Он наверняка испортится к моему возвращению, — не то чтобы это сильно волновало ее, но эта деталь, о которой она забыла позаботиться, прежде чем покинуть дом. — Я должна была подумать об этом.  
— Уверен, все будет нормально, — сдержанно заверил Карлайл, сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
Еще одна мысль поразила сознание Беллы.  
— Эм, Карлайл. Я тут подумала, что мы едем в другое место. То есть я хотела сказать, что я не взяла с собой никакой одежды, я имею в виду... — Белла безуспешно пыталась остановить свое лепетание. — Я думала, что мы едем к вам, а там есть мои вещи, в крайнем случае, одолжила бы у Элис.  
— У Элис много одежды в шкафах в Монтане, думаю, что она не будет возражать, если ты ею воспользуешься, — Карлайл удивился, но все же продолжал улыбаться. Кажется, что мускусный аромат усилился. — Ты всегда готовишь для отца?  
— Да, понадобилось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Без меня он будет звонить в доставку и есть на диване, смотря игру. Это же плохо — есть так много нездоровой пищи. Та же картина была, когда я жила с мамой. Я всегда готовила для нее, потому что ее эксперименты были несъедобны, — рассказывая о родителях, Белла постепенно пришла в себя. Она не могла поверить, что выглядела нестабильным гормональным подростком перед Карлайлом.   
— Ты, кажется, постоянно присматриваешь за другими, Белла. Это очень привлекательная черта.  
— Не так, как доктор, — возразила Белла. Она пыталась всеми силами отвести внимание от нее. Его заявления о ее привлекательности были совсем не к месту прямо сейчас. — Доктор-вампир. Когда дело доходит до помощи другим, то приз твой.  
— Тот факт, что я вампир, не делает мои поступки более значительными, чем когда ты готовишь для своих родителей.  
— Ты спасаешь жизни!  
— А ты разве нет? Белла, я знаю, что ты не раз была перед лицом смерти, защищая тех, кого любишь. Это похвально.  
— А так же ты знаешь, что при этом я постоянно падаю, хожу с порезами, была практически придавлена фургоном и, к тому же, сознательно спрыгнула со скалы.  
— Ну, это же в твоем репертуаре, — опять же глядя на Беллу, Карлайл протянул руку и положил ее на колено Беллы. — Не списывай себя так просто. Ты не должна чувствовать себя просто неуклюжим человеком, Белла, ты экстраординарна. Насколько я забочусь о тебе, как о члене моей семьи, настолько же я и восхищаюсь тобой.  
Белла снова попала во власть взгляда Карлайла. Сейчас он должен был успокоить ее, рассеивая дискомфорт, посеянный его словами. Она была не в своей тарелке, получив столько комплиментов. Но ничего не могла возразить: ей было приятно, что человек, чье мнение она высоко ценит, думает о ней так хорошо. Она не думала, что Каллены приняли ее по каким-то другим причинам, нежели она была возлюбленной Эдварда. Она знала, что Элис нравится ее компания, потому что они лучшие подруги. Эсми была в восторге, потому что она избавила Эдварда от одиночества. Эммет счел ее забавной. Даже Джаспер, которому было сложнее всего контролировать жажду, хорошо к ней относился. Розали все еще не оттаяла, но ведь мир Розали всегда крутился только вокруг Розали.  
И теперь Карлайл восхитился ею. Его комплимент был самым неожиданным.  
Затем, конечно же, его потрясающий взгляд и рука на ее коленке.  
— Сколько времени займет добраться до Монтаны?  
Карлайл вернул руку на руль и посмотрел на дорогу.  
— Можем доехать туда часов за девять.  
Господи, это будет долгой поездкой. К счастью, она человек и часть времени может потратить на сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Белла постепенно приходила в себя после нескольких минут тишины и наблюдения за дорогой. Упоминание старой беседы напомнило Белле вопрос, который долго мучил ее.  
— Карлайл, а что остальные, помимо Эдварда, думают о ваших шансах на загробную жизнь?  
— Ты спрашиваешь это только потому, что я сказал тебе, что ты единственная, кто согласился со мной? — мягко и спокойно сказал Карлайл, заставив Беллу снова почувствовать себя комфортно.   
— Да, я просто удивлена, что Эсми не согласилась.  
— У нее была тяжелая человеческая жизнь. Я думаю, ты знаешь, что она пыталась покончить с собой, прежде чем я обратил ее. Во многих религиях это считается грехом, тем самым автоматически закрывая Небеса.  
— Ох, но Эсми же не считает, что она попадет в Ад? Она же такая... счастливая и любящая.  
При упоминании его жены Карлайл улыбнулся и озарился каким-то внутренним свечением. Сейчас он был похож на Серафима, изображенного на полотне Солимена, висящего в его кабинете.  
— Да, она такая. И я очень благодарен за это.  
Спустя некоторое время Белла продолжила.  
— А Эммет? Просто я не удивлюсь, если Розали считает себя проклятой. Эммет просто следует за ней?  
— Эммет живет настоящим. Carpe diem. Он не задумывается о загробной жизни. Он счастлив здесь и сейчас.  
Это заставило Беллу вспомнить о громоподобном смехе Эммета и улыбнуться своим мыслям.  
— Розали, — продолжил Карлайл, — как ты знаешь, считает свое существование проклятием. И не скрывает, что не стала бы вампиром, будь у нее выбор.  
Печаль витала в воздухе, и Белла знала почему. Она протянула руку и коснулась его руки. Карлайл снял руку с руля и сплел свои холодные пальцы с ее.  
— Я не жалею, что принял такое решение в ту ночь. Розали все же удалось найти свое счастье, — все, что могла предложить Белла Карлайлу — это понимание и комфорт, которому они оба были крайне удивлены. Не было неловкости, она чувствовала себе естественно.  
— А Элис и Джаспер?  
— Нужно принимать во внимание происхождение и способности Джаспера, ведь он от нашего вида видел очень много зла. Это было бы слишком, если бы он внезапно стал верить в возможность попадание на Небеса, — Белла ясно представляла переживание и сочувствие Карлайла к своему сыну. Ей казалось, что немного вампиров во всем мире поймут и примут такую боль. — А у Элис нет точного мнения на этот счет. Ее дар видеть будущее не дает ей никакого преимущества, но она относится к этой теме спокойно.  
Белла была очарована своим новым взглядом на Карлайла. С тех пор, как он впервые принял ее, она чувствовала, что их связь становится крепче. Она не могла оторвать от него взгляд. Как она раньше не замечала, насколько глубоко он чувствует тех, кого любит? На его лице отражалась каждая эмоция, прямо на поверхности. Если это так, то как же он расслаблялся?  
Неизбежно Белла возвращалась к вопросу о причинах, по которым Карлайл вез ее в Монтану на выходные. Это однозначно не для обращения, оно займет больше времени, чем позволяют им выходные.  
— Тяжело отказаться от выходных в больнице? — спросила она его.  
— Не особенно. Они привыкли, что мне требуется несколько дней, особенно в солнечные дни, — просто ответил он.  
— Так это было все в последнюю минуту? — Белла не смогла сказать это ровным голосом. Карлайл, кажется, не обратил на это внимание.  
— Да, в какой-то степени.  
Белла ерзала на сиденье. Очень много вопросов роилось в ее сознании, но она боялась спрашивать, чтобы не создалось впечатление, будто она не доверяет Карлайлу. Хотя она сказала, что да. Тем более, что она пока наслаждалась этой поездкой.  
— Ну, я рада, что у тебя получилось. Я рада провести с тобой время.  
Карлайл повернул свое прекрасное лицо и снова посмотрел на нее.  
Это было практически незаметно, что он видимо хотел что-то сказать ей, но он просто ответил:  
— Ты стоишь того, чтобы с тобой провести время.  
Белла улыбнулась ему в ответ. Да, она ему доверяла и чувствовала себя естественно в его компании. Откинувшись в кресло, она закрыла глаза и позволила ароматам в салоне окружить себя.  
* * *  
Белла начала ерзать, ощутив холодные руки, обнимающие ее. Она спала, но сон постепенно ускользал от нее. Последние остатки сна рассеялись, как дым от потушенной свечи. Она чувствовала себя спокойно. В полубессознательном состоянии она сильнее прижалась к холодному телу, уткнувшись носом. Тем не менее, тонкое различие в объятиях заставило ее очнуться окончательно. Она чувствовала себя очень спокойно.  
— Белла, ты проснулась, — спокойно сказал Карлайл и осторожно опустил ее на землю.  
— О, — полностью осознав, в чьих руках она была, Белла испуганно посмотрела на Карлайла, когда, соскользнув на землю, почувствовала, что она уходит из-под ног. Ей практически удалось восстановить равновесие, но ее подвела правая лодыжка, к счастью, ее поймали до того, как она упала. Руки Карлайла мгновенно оказались на ее спине и бедрах, удерживая от падения, но тут же исчезли.  
— Мне очень жаль, что я разбудил тебя, — Карлайл покачал головой в сторону Беллы.  
— Ничего... ничего страшного, — Белле было необходимо время, чтобы оправится от такого пробуждения рядом с Карлайлом. На улице было очень темно. Но Белла могла рассмотреть очертания огромного дома, стоящего перед ними, и деревьев, окружающих дорогу. Должно быть, Карлайл вытащил ее из салона. Света не было, но Карлайлу он и не был нужен, чтобы увидеть дорогу.  
— Который час?  
— Час ночи, два, если по местному времени, — с этими словами Карлайл протянул Белле руку. — Нам надо войти, давай я проведу тебя.  
— А где именно мы в Монтане? — спросила Белла, пока они поднимались по деревянным ступенькам.  
— Мы на озере Биттерут в маленьком городке под названием Мэрион, не далеко от Калиспелла.(П/п: самый крупный торговый город на северо-западе Монтаны.) Национальный парк примерно в восьмидесяти километрах отсюда. Мы совсем недавно стали жить и здесь.   
Белла уже успела привыкнуть к темноте, когда Карлайл провел ее в комнату и включил свет. Рефлекторно щурясь от света, она улучила момент, почувствовав новые ароматы, витавшие в воздухе. Дом был построен из кедра, поэтому внутри стоял очень сильный аромат.  
Домик был просторней их дома в Форксе, выстроенный и оформленный в деревенском стиле, идеально вписавшийся в эту местность. Белле показалось, что она находится в горнолыжном домике.  
— Ты, кажется, впечатлена, — улыбнувшись, сказал Карлайл.  
— Карлайл, это... лучше было бы сказать, что это шале, а не хижина. (П/п: Шале называют небольшой сельский домик в швейцарском стиле. Или же небольшая дача в том же стиле.)  
— Ну, мне больше нравится думать, что это хижина. Это помогает мне еще больше расслабиться.  
Белла повернулась и посмотрела на него.  
— Если ты охотнее расслабляешься в более скромных местах, то зачем тогда покупаешь дорогие? Дома, машины?  
Карлайл рассмеялся. Звуки его смеха были потрясающими.  
— Белла, я потворствую всей семье. Как ты понимаешь, мы довольно большой клан. И большой дом требуется именно поэтому. Я люблю свою семью и уважаю независимость. Они могут тратить деньги на быстрые автомобили, которые доставляют им удовольствие. Или, в случае Элис, смену гардероба каждый час.  
Белла усмехнулась и очень удивилась, когда Карлайл взял ее за руку.  
Он искренне посмотрел на нее. Постепенно она стала понимать, что начинает тонуть в его глазах, поэтому постаралась прийти себя.  
— Белла, пожалуйста, сядь.  
Карлайл протянул руку и похлопал по месту на кушетке рядом с ним. Но после того как она села, Карлайл опустился между ней и журнальным столиком и взял ее за руки. Белла с надеждой посмотрела в его глаза, но выражение его лица заставило насторожиться. Она чувствовала себя как в больнице, где врач собирается сказать о том, что ее любимому нужна экстренная мера лечения.  
— Белла, ты знаешь, как сильно я забочусь о вас с Эдвардом?  
Белла кивнула, продолжая настороженно ожидать то, что собирается сказать ей Карлайл.  
— С тех пор, как Эдвард впервые встретился с тобой, я был его опорой, когда он в ней нуждался. Ваши отношения уникальные и очень яркие. Эдвард любит тебя очень сильно, — Карлайл ждал ее подтверждения. Белла смогла только кивнуть. Какой-то больной и нервный напряженный комочек появился у нее в животе. К чему этот разговор? Появилось еще что-то, что могло снова разделить ее и Эдварда?  
Карлайл сжал свои холодные руки вокруг ее, это действовало успокаивающе и немного пугающе.  
— Эдвард рассказал мне о вашей последней проблеме.  
— Нашей проблеме? — Белла окончательно запуталась. Было ли что-то такое, что Эдвард мог рассказать Карлайлу, но не ей?  
— О твоих... потребностях, Белла.  
На нее снизошло озарение.  
— Что? Нет, подожди, — Белла сделала глубокий вдох. — Так, я поняла. Меня не удивляет, что он рассказал тебе об этом, — ее щечки уже полностью залились румянцем. Если Эдварду нужна помощь в таком вопросе, то логично, что он пошел к Карлайлу за советом. — Что конкретно ты посоветуешь?  
Карлайл вздохнул.   
— Эдвард был тем, кто нашел решение вашей проблемы. Белла, ты лучше всех знаешь, как сильно Эдвард должен контролировать свою жажду рядом с тобой. Но он лучше знает, насколько сильно можно доверять его самоконтролю. И он так же хорошо знает свои возможности.  
Белла уставилась на красивое лицо Карлайла. Ей уже не надо было задавать вопросы. Она была здесь, за тысячу километров от дома. И она была без Эдварда.  
— Каким именно было его решение?  
Карлайл поймал пристальный взгляд Беллы. Он со всей мягкостью и искренностью ответил на ее вопрос.  
— Я могу помочь, Белла.  
Белла вырвала свои руки из его рук и встала. Он встал вместе с нею.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Эдвард предложил тебе забрать меня на выходные, чтобы мы могли заняться сексом?   
Карлайл дал ей прямой и четкий ответ.  
— Да.


	3. Chapter 3

Белла была в ярости.  
— Карлайл, — начала Белла, ей удалось сохранить ровный голос. — Дай мне, пожалуйста, мобильный. Я бы хотела поговорить с Эдвардом.  
Карлайл протянул ей телефон без слов.  
Эдвард ответил с первого гудка.  
— Эдвард, дорогой, как там горные львы? — обманчиво сладким голосом сказала она.  
— Белла, — в голосе Эдварда не звучало удивление. Он ждал этого звонка. — Я знаю, ты расстроена, но выслушай меня.  
— Выслушать? Нет, Эдвард, думаю, что это ты должен послушать меня прямо сейчас. — Белла неистово вышагивала по полу между гостиной и кухней, сосредоточив все свое внимание на телефонном разговоре. — Ты снова поступаешь, как тебе вздумается. Ты вообще собирался предоставить мне какой-либо выбор? Ты думаешь, что просто так взял меня и отдал ближайшему вампиру со словами «На, поимей ее для меня» и всё?  
— Белла, ты же знаешь, что это не так…   
— Нет, это выглядит так, как будто Эдвард боится дать Белле то, что она хочет, поэтому он просит своего дорогого папочку сделать все за него.  
Карлайл замер. Его лицо было спокойным и ничего не выражающим. Независимо от того, где он будет стоять в этом доме, он так или иначе будет слышать их разговор.  
— Все пройдет идеально. Это не для того, чтобы передать тебя, это демонстрирует, насколько я люблю тебя.  
— Демонстрирует твою любовь? — прошипела Белла. — Оставив меня в изолированном месте на целые выходные с кем-то еще? Что заставило тебя думать, что это прокатит? Почему ты просто не обсудил все свои сомнения со мной?  
— Да, именно любовь, Белла. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. И твое человеческое существование будет украдено мною. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Таким образом я пытаюсь показать тебе, от чего ты отказываешься, до того как я заберу твою жизнь.  
— Я не вижу другого способа присоединиться к тебе, если не забрать мою жизнь.  
— Я знаю, любимая. Но попытайся понять и мой страх за тебя. Тот факт, что ты станешь одной из нас, неоспорим, хотя ты знаешь, что я этого не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя потрясающая, насыщенная человеческая жизнь. И я не могу дать тебе ее. Я не смогу управлять своей жаждой, если позволю физиологическим потребностям взять верх. Я хочу твою кровь, la mia cantante, и я ее получу, но не смогу остановиться и убью тебя. Ты умрешь, и я не смогу жить без тебя и с тем, что я натворил.  
Его страдания уничтожали ее. Она не могла думать о нем, страдающем из-за этого. Но еще больше она не могла представить себе мир без Эдварда.  
— Ты не понимаешь, что снова ранишь меня, — мягко протестовала она.  
— Белла, — простонал он, — мы достаточно близки, чтобы я понимал это.  
— Хорошо, Эдвард, — мягко начала Белла, она отпустила свое самое сокровенно желание. — Мы не будем спать вместе. Я не должна форсировать события. Но почему, почему ты предложил меня другому? Почему Карлайл, если речь идет о человеческом опыте?   
— А кому я могу доверять? — в его словах слышалась боль. — Белла, я, правда, очень хочу, чтобы у тебя было все, что ты пожелаешь, пока твое сердце бьется. Карлайл может тебе дать то, что я не в состоянии, и он хорошо… — Эдвард взял паузу, прежде чем продолжить, — он отнесется к тебе хорошо. Лучше, чем любой из человеческих мальчишек в Форксе. Хотя если ты предпочтешь их, то это твое решение.  
— Ну и дела, спасибо. — Самоотверженный образ Эдвард заставил ее остановиться. Вздохнув, она поняла, что не будет ни на чем настаивать, она же любила его, в конце концов. Теперь она поняла, почему Эдвард зарычал, стоило ей упомянуть Ла-Пуш в телефонном разговоре перед приездом Карлайла. Естественно, Эдвард предпочел Карлайла. Белла посмотрела на него, он стоял и наблюдал в полной тишине, предел физического совершенства. Быстро отведя взгляд, Белла вернулась к разговору с Эдвардом, прежде чем она забудет, что хотела ему сказать.  
— Я ни на что не соглашаюсь. Ни на что! Ты должен понять, что это неправильно, изначально не предоставить мне выбора и даже не обсудить сначала это со мной.  
— Я должен был обсудить это с тобой, — Эдвард все же согласился, что принесло небольшое облегчение. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Я люблю тебя!  
— Я люблю тебя, Эдвард!  
В тишине Белла вернула телефон Карлайлу и села стул перед кухонной стойкой. У Карлайла и Эдварда состоялся быстрый разговор, за которым Белла была не в состоянии уследить. Он положил трубку и убрал телефон. Карлайл посмотрел на нее и открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Белла остановила его.  
— Карлайл, почему?  
Она зафиксировала на нем свой взгляд. Ее гнев постепенно рассеивался, но она все же требовала объяснений.  
— Потому что я забочусь о тебе, о тебе и Эдварде. Его ранит то, что он не может дать тебе, что ты просишь.  
— Эдварда. Но не тебя. — Белла не позволила перевести стрелки на Эдварда. Она и так доверилась ему, садясь в его машину, чтобы дать ему уйти от ответа. «Не в этот раз», — сказала она себе. — Почему ты должен ввязываться в это?  
— Не должен. Но Эдвард доверяет мне.  
— Во всем? — сказала она быстрее, чем подумала. Она усиленно пыталась не покраснеть.  
— Нет, — мягко ответил Карлайл, стараясь успокоить ее. — Вполне естественно, что ты расстроена, Белла.  
— Чертовски верно!  
— Белла, я знаю, как ценны ваши отношения с Эдвардом. Есть вещи, которые должны происходить только между вами двумя. И я уважаю это, поэтому и не пытаюсь встать между вами.   
— Твое уважение не удержало тебя от моего похищения. Ты знал, что я разозлюсь, и это будет правильно. И оно так же не удержало тебя от сокрытия правды, пока я не застряла в Монтане с тобой. — Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Карлайл, я доверяла тебе.  
Карлайл вздрогнул.  
— Ты права, мне жаль, что я подорвал твое доверие. Я подумал, что будет лучше сказать тебе, когда мы приедем. Как ни странно, но мне показалось, что здесь будет куда удобнее обсудить все, чем в салоне моего автомобиля. Кроме того, я не был уверен, что ты не выпрыгнешь из салона, когда мы будем ехать со скоростью сто пятьдесят километров в час.  
Белла знала себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять верность последнего утверждения. В конце концов, она уже прыгала со скалы и повредила руку в стычке с оборотнем. Смущение подпитывалось гневом, испытываемым к нему. Она начала кружить по комнате и, разглагольствуя, смотрела в потолок.  
— Сто пятьдесят километров в час! Господи, Карлайл, ты обманом забрал меня из дома, привез в эту причудливую хижину, чтобы на выходных заняться сексом. С моего согласия или без. — И она начала падать.  
Карлайл оказался перед ней так быстро, что она не успела моргнуть. Выражение его бледного лица было жестким, его совершенные губы вытянуты в линию, а его глаза цвета охры впились в ее глаза. Сердце Беллы остановилось на секунду, и только сейчас она вспомнила, что прекрасное лицо напротив принадлежит самому сильному хищнику.  
— Белла, ты знаешь меня достаточно, чтобы понимать нелепость своих обвинений. Я обещал тебе, что не причиню тебе никакого вреда. Ты действительно думаешь, что буду тебя принуждать? Я что, такой развратник?  
Белла пыталась отдышаться, не в силах оторвать глаза от Карлайла:  
— Нет, — она выдохнула еле слышно для человека.  
Для Карлайла этого было достаточно. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он отстранился от нее. Смущенная Белла опустилась назад в кресло. В мыслях пронеслись моменты, когда Карлайл помогал ей, когда ей было больно, каким нежным и внимательным он был. Всего несколько часов назад в машине он был откровенным с ней и дарил ей ощущение комфорта.  
— Карлайл, мне очень жаль.  
— Я знаю, Белла, — кивнул он.  
Повисло молчание. Белла осматривала шале. Все было естественным: деревянные столы, глубокое кожаное кресло, кроме понимающего выражения лица Карлайла. Молчание затянулось и начало давить на нее.  
— Итак, — попыталась отшутиться Белла. — Ты был с человеком?  
— Нет, мне же было двадцать три,— усмехнулся Карлайл.  
— Это куда больше, чем мне, — в ответ усмехнулась Белла  
— Это то, что ты хочешь, Белла? Человека?  
— Нет! — Белла не хотела, чтобы остались какие-то недопонимания. — Я хочу Эдварда. Я люблю Эдварда.  
Карлайл опустил на табуретку рядом с ней.  
— А я люблю Эсми.  
— О Господи, Карлайл, что она думает об этом? — Белла хотела спросить раньше, но боялась услышать ответ.  
— Она одобряет это, потому что любит тебя и Эдварда. Она хочет, чтобы у тебя… — он остановился, не зная как продолжить. — Ее человеческий муж оскорблял ее. Эдвард любит тебя, но не сможет успокоиться, если выйдет из себя. Ситуации конечно не очень похожи, но Эсми помнит это достаточно хорошо, чтобы желать тебе лучшей доли.  
— То есть и она посылает тебя мне, — пытаясь разобраться во всем, сказала Белла.  
Карлайл кивнул. И Белла подумала, что Карлайл мог быть здесь из-за убеждений Эсми и суеты Эдварда.  
— У Эсми большое сердце, хотя изначально она не планировала отправляться на охоту в эти выходные.  
Сердце Беллы сочувственно сжалось. Догадка мгновенно озарила ее сознание, и она покраснела. — О Господи, я так понимаю, что все в курсе того, что должно произойти на этих выходных, не так ли?  
Карлайл кивнул и грустно улыбнулся.  
— Это было бы крайне сложно утаить от Элис.  
— О Господи, — побледнела Белла. — Надеюсь, что она не собирается наблюдать за всем.  
— По крайней мере, не сознательно.  
Белла кивнула. Слишком много произошло этим вечером. Она позволила себе зевнуть, ее тело требовало отдыха.  
— Говоря об Элис…мне нужна пижама. И где я буду спать. В Монтане уже два или три ночи?  
— Конечно, Белла, прости, что так долго держал тебя, — Карлайл подскочил на ноги и направился к лестнице.  
Белла вяло последовала за ним. Когда она споткнулась, Карлайл оказался достаточно быстр, чтобы поймать ее. Девушка застенчиво улыбнулась ему.   
— Ноги меня уже не держат, — он сочувственно сжал ее руку.  
В комнате, в которую Карлайл привел Беллу, не было кровати, но зато она была забита одеждой.  
— Ты можешь поискать здесь что-нибудь подходящее. И, к сожалению, придется поспать на диване в гостиной. Я пока поищу несколько одеял, чтобы ты смогла укрыться. Я оставлю тебя, а пока ты будешь спать, побуду в кабинете.  
— Спасибо, Карлайл, — сказала она, прежде чем он вышел из комнаты.  
У Беллы появилась проблема с поиском пижамы среди вещей этой вампирской шопоголички, учитывая, что вампиры никогда не спят. И Элис любит одеваться вызывающе и дорого. Более-менее подходящими Белла сочла обтягивающую тунику до середины бедра.  
— Все в порядке, меня всего лишь привезли на сексуальные выходные, — пробормотала она, и тут же замерла, так как поняла, что Карлайл точно слышал ее.  
Сейчас гнев отошел на второй план и позволил разуму взять верх, и она смогла объективно посмотреть на ситуацию. Поездка с Карлайлом теперь обретала другой смысл, и в ней постепенно начало проявляться сексуальное влечение к нему. Его глаза, рука на ее коленке. Он был молодым и прекрасным богом. (п/п: помним, что Карлайлу двадцать три?!)  
Он поражал и волновал её. Сознательно ли он ослеплял ее? Была ли она его трофеем? Белла, покачав головой, пыталась прогнать такие мысли. Это было практически такое же оскорбление, как то, что она по глупости брякнула внизу. И, не смотря на все это, она продолжает доверять этому вампиру. Ее мысли начали растекаться, наверное, потому что она устала.  
Карлайл ждал ее, сидя на диване в гостиной. Если он как-то и отреагировал на ее наряд, то никак это не проявил. Он протянул ей одеяло.  
— Оно, конечно, больше для видимости, но думаю, что его будет достаточно, чтобы тебе было тепло.  
— Все будет хорошо, спасибо, — сказала Белла, забирая одеяло из его рук.  
— Нормальная кровать для тебя будет только завтра. Прости, что оказался таким не подготовленным. Ты должна понимать, что этот уикенд не был запланирован.  
Карлайл все еще пытался успокоить ее. Наверное, из-за того комментария наверху он подумал, что она все еще обижена, какой она в принципе и должна быть.  
— Спасибо, Карлайл, — она тепло улыбнулась ему. А затем положила одеяло на одну сторону дивана, а затем улеглась и накрылась им. — Думаю, что этой ночью я буду спать как убитая.  
— Белла, — тихо произнес Карлайл, и она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он был напротив нее так, что их лица были на одном уровне. У нее перехватило дыхание. Господи, как он был красив. Каждая линия, каждая черточка лица, его глубокие золотые глаза, совершенный рот, ее тут же окружил его потрясающий мускусный аромат, как тогда в машине. Ей хотелось наклониться и поглубже вдохнуть его запах, но больше всего она хотела ощутить этот аромат на губах. Она тотчас замерла. Но она не поддалась вперед и не отпрянула назад, когда Карлайл сократил дистанцию и его руки оказались в ее волосах, а его губы коснулись ее губ.  
Его губы были мягкими, а его вкус был еще лучше его запаха. Бессознательно Белла начала отвечать на его поцелуй, приоткрыв ротик. Карлайл тут же воспользовался этим.  
Он углубил поцелуй, заставив ее ахнуть от удивления. Ее руки были на его груди, в то время как своими он удерживал ее голову, а его губы и язык дразнили и заводили ее. Она чувствовала, как удовольствием приятным покалыванием разливается по ее шее, рукам и пальчикам. Белла чувствовала, как ее тело расслабляется в его руках, в то время как ее разум кричал: »Нет! Это не правильно».  
Карлайл мягко прервал поцелуй и отступил. Белла подняла тяжелые веки и посмотрела на него, в то время как он нежно погладил ее по волосам.  
— Спокойной ночи, Белла. Приятных снов, — сказал он и покинул комнату.  
Белла смотрела прямо перед собой, а затем упала назад на кушетку с характерным бульканьем. Ее сердце билось очень быстро, так что она могла слышать его биение в своей голове. Дыхание сбилось, так что она чувствовала легкое удушье. Покалывания в теле напоминали о руках Карлайла в ее волосах, его язык поглаживающий ее губы.  
— Черт!


	4. Chapter 4

Белла проснулась утром от звуков дождя. Сюрприз! Даже уехав из Форкса, она не смогла расстаться с дождем. Она смотрела в окно через комнату.  
Встав с дивана, она подошла к окну, чтобы полюбоваться видом. Он был прекрасен, не смотря на моросящий дождь. Деревья, окружающие дом, к счастью, не полностью закрыли вид на озеро. Вода была спокойной, и казалось, что простиралась прямо за горизонт, там, где стояли невысокие горы. Белла смотрела на деревья, растущие на другом берегу и размышляла о том, сколько же еще хижин может быть там. Пока что соседи не попадали в поле зрения, казалось, что Каллены и здесь нашли место, где у них была полная свобода действий.  
Белла вспоминала прошлую ночь. Эдвард и Карлайл оба замешаны в ее появлении в Монтане. Эдвард придумал и обрисовал все, а Карлайл согласился и сделал. Она все еще злилась на Эдварда. Он сделал выбор за нее, он просто не уважает ее достаточно, чтобы доверить ей самой сделать решение. Он поступает так уже не в первый раз, но этот случай самый неприятный.  
Ее сердце болело, от осознания того, что между ними что-то порвалось. Ведь он предпочел отдать ее кому-то, и ей придется отказаться от своей мечты переспать с ним.  
Что удивительно, так это то, что к Карлайлу она не чувствовала ничего. Их отношения были другими. Да, он не сказал ей всю правду с самого начала, но он относился к ней как к равной. Она это чувствовала. Что определенно было неплохо, учитывая, что только он мог доставить ее домой.  
Дождь постепенно заканчивался, и солнышко отважно пыталось пробиться сквозь облака. Хорошо побыть там, где не нужно беспокоиться о темпераментных оборотнях или желающих отомстить вампирах за углом. Она сейчас там, где может просто жить и чувствовать себя человеком. От этой мысли уровень адреналина в крови подскочил.  
Усмехнувшись, Белла побежала к парадной двери, спрыгнув с крыльца, она бросилась в лес. Пробегая через деревья, она думала о том, как бы сохранить этот настрой, когда будет спускаться с холма. А когда она достигла берега, то, не останавливаясь, бросилась к пирсу, с которого потом и спрыгнула в озеро.  
Холодная вода приветливо приняла ее в свои объятия, не давая девушке испытать ожидаемого шока. Вытянув руки перед собой, Белла, отодвигая воду, поднималась на поверхность. Вынырнув, она сделала глубокий вдох, и радовалась тому ощущению свободы, которое испытывала. Нескольких минут Белла просто плавала, прежде чем перевернулась на спину. Лениво двигая ногами, девушка закрыла глаза от мелкого дождика, который капал на лицо и глубоко выдохнула.  
Карлайл поцеловал ее, и она до сих пор была в шоке от его поступка. Это пришло из ниоткуда и доставило ей удовольствие. Но Белла не была бы так уступчива вчера, если бы не была такой усталой. А главное, почему он это сделал? Конечно, он объяснил это заботой о ней и Эдварде. И Эсми была не против его миссии на этих выходных. Но почему же он согласился? Ведь если бы ситуация была другой, например, если бы Эсми и Эдвард приехали к ней и попросили бы переспать с ним, то она бы не ответила бы «Да, конечно».  
Но она не Карлайл, поэтому Белла развернулась и поплыла обратно к берегу. Нет, только Карлайл сможет это объяснить. Черт возьми, если она позволит ему снова уклониться от ее вопроса. Как она может так легко отвлекаться? Белла перестала ругать себя, ведь вчера ей столько пришлось принять и осознать, что это не удивительно.  
Дойдя до дома, Белла осознала одно из неприятных последствий своего импульсивного поступка. Она промокла насквозь в своем тоненьком платье, которое теперь облегало ее как вторая кожа. Ей придется пройти через всю хижину и намочить там все, что можно, прежде чем она доберется до пары полотенец в ванной. Она мысленно начала проклинать себя за легкомыслие, когда что-то привлекло ее внимание. На крыльце стояло кресло-адирондак, на котором лежало два больших полотенца. Карлайл.  
Белла тут же схватила одна из них и обтерлась им, а затем обернула вокруг тела. Вторым она вытерла волосы, а затем закрутила его на голове и вошла в дом. Силясь не разрушить первый этаж, Белла поскальзываясь, поднялась по лестнице и на втором этаже зашла в ванную. Она была рада тому, что душ здесь точно работает.  
Белла поспешила принять горячий душ, а затем вытерлась и побрела в гардеробную, где она оденется, и затем сможет противостоять Карлайлу. В шкафу она нашла одежду для йоги, которая ее устроила, потому ни под каким предлогом она не одет дизайнерское платье.  
Не найдя Карлайла в кабинете, она обнаружила его на кухне, готовящим для нее завтрак.  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он ее с улыбкой, Он выглядел потрясающе, так что кровь начала бурлить. Ее разум не желал воспринимать Карлайла как потенциального партнера, но у её тела были совсем другое мнение на этот счет.  
— Доброе, — немного смутившись, ответила она. — Спасибо за полотенца.  
Карлайл кивнул в подтверждении, и Белла присела на стул. Ее первоначальные намерения сдулись на воздушный шарик. И как она ему все предъявит? Карлайл, я требую объяснений, зачем ты меня вчера поцеловал? Агрх.  
— Ты готовишь? — она решила задать самый безопасный вопрос.  
— Да, клубничный блинчики, — он повернулся и очаровательно ей улыбнулся. — Прошло уже много времени, с тех пор как я готовил. Так что надеюсь, что они будут съедобными.  
— Выглядит аппетитно, — без тени вранья, сказала девушка. — А как сюда попала еда?   
— Я съездил в город и купил, так же на втором этаже тебя ждет нормальная кровать.   
Это невинное замечание о ее размещении не нужно было повторять дважды. В его словах было столько значений, о которых она бы еще вчера и не задумалась бы. Двери открыты, и все что ей надо сделать так это войти.  
— Карлайл, почему ты согласился увезти меня на выходные?  
Карлайл прекратил свои дела.  
— Ты имеешь в виду в Монтану?   
— Ты увиливаешь, — сказала Белла. — Пожалуйста, прекрати и ответь мне. Я должна знать.   
Карлайл выключит плиту и затем повернулся к Белле.  
— Да, ты имеешь право знать, Белла. И у меня есть серьезные намерения быть с тобой откровенным, — она чувствовала решимость в его поведении, и была рада, что задала свой вопрос. — Я имел в виду, все, что говорил тебе вчера в машине, Белла.   
— О чем ты? — запутавшись, спросила Белла, попутно пытаясь вспомнить, что в его вчерашних словах было ответом на вопрос.  
Карлайл подошел ближе, и теперь он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. Он не ослеплял ее, но та честность, сквозившая в его взгляде, заставляла ее сдавать позиции.   
— О том, что я восхищаюсь тобой, о том, что забочусь о тебе, и уверенности в том, что хочу провести с тобой больше времени.  
Белла остолбенела. Карлайл не мог сказать того, что она слышала. Карлайл положил руку ей на плечо и закончил. — Я не в романтическом смысле, Белла, просто я ответил искренне.  
— Не уверена, что понимаю тебя, — Белла, была смущена, но понимала, что сейчас должна быть честной.   
— Ты обладаешь столькими блестящими качествами, Белла, и ты увидела бы их, если бы не была так стеснительна и не уверена в себе: твой мужество, самоотверженность, и твоя забота о других. Всё это я нахожу привлекательным в тебе. Я бы хотел получить шанс стать ближе к тебе, подружиться с тобой. Так что да, я согласился на эти выходные, и у меня есть еще несколько причин, к тем, что я уже перечислил. Я согласился потому что, хотел дать тебе то, что могу предложить тебе я. — Белла сглотнула, понимая, о чем говорит Карлайл. Она знала, что румянец уже алел на ее щеках, пока он говорил, но она ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
Карлайл начал поглаживать ее плечо, продолжая объяснять.  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы заставить тебя влюбится в меня. Я не сделаю ничего, чего бы ты ни хотела. Ничего не произойдет без твоего согласия. Это значит, что ты не должна воспринимать меня как своего любовника.  
— Никакого давления, — сарказм, сквозивший в ее голосе, был чем-то вроде защитного механизма.   
— Никакого давления, — сказал Карлайл, с намеком на искренность в голосе. Он сделал шаг назад. — Позволь мне закончить твой завтрак, он почти готов.  
Белла кивнула, радуясь тому, что он дал ей немного пространства. Это было слишком для нее. Сейчас получив ответ от Карлайла, она не знала, что с ним делать. Она почувствовала голод, и она была благодарно, что Карлайл вернулся к приготовлению завтрака.  
— Спасибо, что готовишь для меня. Ты же знаешь, что не обязан этого делать.  
— Я не против, — он обернулся и улыбнулся ей. — Тем более, что ты должна что-то съесть прежде чем твой желудок действительно начнет жаловаться.  
Белла посмотрела на себя. Ее живот пока определенно не урчал. Просто пискнул слегка, что не удивительно, ведь она не еле в течении нескольких часов.  
— Ты можешь слышать это?  
Карлайл усмехнулся.  
— Я врач, и потом у меня было несколько веков, чтобы натренировать ухо.   
— Пожалуйста, перестань подслушивать. Не думаю, что мне нравится, что ты слышишь мою пищеварительную систему.  
Карлайл снова засмеялся.  
— Как хочешь.  
Белла уселась поудобнее. Они снова вернулись к тому типу общения, при котором она могла с ним справиться. Она была довольна, ведь сейчас она смотрела на него как на друга, с которым становилась все ближе. Вне обстоятельств, которые привели их сюда, она действительно чувствовали, какую-то связь между ними. Когда она взяла тарелку, которую протянул Карлайл, она поняла, что именно это он ей и сказал несколько минут назад.  
— Карлайл, — протянула Белла. — Прошлой ночью ты сказал, что ты был с кем-то, когда тебе было двадцать три. Был ли в твоей жизни кто-то особенный до того, как тебя обратили.  
— Нет, — ответил Карлайл, — не до такой степени. Но я все же был человеком с опытом.  
— Я рада, — сказала Белла, после того, как проглотила кусочек, а затем быстро уточнила. — Не хотелось бы думать, что тебе пришлось оставить любимого человека.  
Карлайл посмотрел на нее.  
— Я оставит моего отца.  
Белла застыла на мгновение. Конечно, как же она могла забыть?!  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Возможно, мы с отцом не смотрели друг другу в глаза, мы с ним не были в хороших отношениях. Но я любил его. — Карлайл сел напротив нее. — Три дня обращения я провел в мучениях, не столько от боли, которую причинял яд, сколько от осознания того, что становлюсь тем, кого мой отец считал проклятием Дьявола. Как я мог придти к нему? Той же ночью я раскрыл целый шабаш ведьм и понял, каким же монстром я стал.  
— Карлайл, ты не монстр, — высказала свой мысль Белла, и накрыла его руку своей.  
Он рассмеялся и поднял ее руку и поцеловал.  
— Я знаю это сейчас, милая Белла. — Он отпустил ее руку, и она подняла голову и посмотрела на него. — Но это не меняет эмоций, которые я пережил в тот момент, ужас от осознания кем я стал, горя от потери отца, ведь я и не предполагал, что такое возможно.  
Белла сочувствовала ему, но до этого не осознавала, насколько несчастным он был в первые минуты новой жизни. От Эдварда она знала, что Карлайл ненавидел себя и пытался покончить с собой разными способами. Это казалось ей таким нелепым, но теперь мозаика по-новому начала складываться в ее голове. Она поняла, как страдал этот вампир, сидящий перед ней. Она была тронута его рассказом, но не могла не гордиться тем, какую дорогу он выбрал.   
— Ты проделал долгий путь.  
— Да¸— согласился Карлайл. — Когда придет твое время, Белла, я уверен, что твой путь будет не таким болезненным. И я рад за тебя.  
Белла посмотрела в свою тарелку, и, подцепив несколько кусочков, отправила вилку в рот. Она не любила, когда ей напоминали о том, что будет с Чарли и Рене, когда настанет время для обращения. Она думала лишь о том, что хочет жить с Эдвардом. Тем не менее, рассказ Карлайла, заставил ее понять, что ее превращение повлияет не только на ее жизнь, но и ее родителей.  
— Я надеюсь, что они не будут сильно страдать, Чарли и мама, — проговорила она, уткнувшись в тарелку, а затем посмотрела на Карлайла. Он понимающе улыбнулся. — По крайней мере, у меня будет возможность время от времени видеть их.  
— Это больше, чем было у любого из нас.   
Белла кивнула. Ведь и в правду, у нее были преимущества перед остальными. Она закончила завтракать.  
— Карлайл, эти блинчики восхитительны. Серьезно. До тех пор пока я человек, назначаю тебя моим личным шеф-поваром, — улыбнувшись ему, сказала Белла.   
Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, и прежде, чем она смогла понять, что происходит, тарелка была уже вымыта.  
— Ух ты. К чему такая спешка?  
Карлайл ослепительно улыбнулся ей.  
— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что. Поедешь?


	5. Chapter 5

Поездка длилась не больше десяти минут, когда Карлайл припарковал машину на обочине небольшой грунтовой дороги, которая волнообразно уходила в зеленый лес. Белла собиралась открыть дверь, как Карлайл тут же оказался рядом, открыл для нее дверь и протянул руку. Подняв глаза, она приняла его помощь и вышла из Мерседеса, сильнее укутываясь в свою куртку.  
Карлайл улыбнулся, четко представляя себе их путешествие.  
— Я рад, что ты согласилась поехать со мной. Было бы несправедливо не насладиться такой красотой, находясь здесь.  
Белла улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ, наслаждаясь новой, открывшейся для неё, стороной Карлайла. Он использовал этот же аргумент утром, предлагая ей показать национальный парк Глэйшер. Она согласилась, понимая, что больше никогда не сможет увидеть страну больших облаков (п/п: Страна больших облаков или Big Sky Country — одно из неофициальных прозвищ штата Монтана) человеческим взором. А еще это был отличный шанс свободно вздохнуть от напряжения, царившего в шале.  
— Мы побежим отсюда, — сказал Карлайл. Белла взяла его за руку и залезла на спину. Девушка уже привыкла к высокоскоростному передвижению на вампирах через лес. Создавалось ощущение, как будто деревья расступались перед ними, позволяя им продвигаться без проблем. Ощущения были невероятными, и Белла, закрыв глаза, прижалась лбом к затылку Карлайла. От этого ей стало немного легче, поскольку путь, выбранный вампиром, стал более крутым.  
— Куда, собственно, мы направляемся? — прошептала она, прижавшись губами к его уху. Это единственная возможность спокойно говорить на такой скорости.  
— Сейчас мы поднимаемся на небольшую гору вдоль внешнего края парка. Я подниму нас на вершину.  
— И это всё? — хмуро спросила Белла. Девушка физически ощутила смешок Карлайла.  
— Ты все поймешь, когда мы будем на месте.  
Белла кивнула и вновь прижалась к нему лицом, закрыв глаза и сильнее обхватив его ногами вокруг талии. Она чувствовала, как по спине пробежался холодок, когда ощутила, что они поднялись ещё выше.  
Через несколько минут Карлайл начал замедляться, что позволило Белле постепенно снова взять под контроль свое тело. Когда же он остановился, девушка смогла слезть без посторонней помощи. Деревья находились на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, что позволяло свету беспрепятственно освещать территорию. Карлайл повернулся к ней.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Прекрасно, — ответила Белла, наблюдая, как во время разговора изо рта идет пар. Белла быстро начала растирать руки и ноги. — Просто дай мне пару минут. — Карлайл терпеливо ждал, пока она закончит, и как только это случилось, он взял ее за руку.  
— Иди, посмотри, — сказал Карлайл, его глаза светились от нетерпения.  
Белла позволила Карлайлу провести ее вперед сквозь деревья, и ее рот раскрылся от увиденного.  
Они стояли на обрыве самой большой скалы, которую ей когда-либо приходилось видеть. Это был прекрасный вид. Впереди виднелись массивы гораздо выше того, на котором были они, а снежные шапки этих гор лишь подтверждали их величие. Чуть ближе горы были покрытыми густыми лесами, где-то виднелись и речки, плавно переходящие в озеро. Это было самое завораживающее и привлекательное видение. Она глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь полностью погрузиться в это величие природы.  
— Карлайл, это прекрасно, — не поворачиваясь, сказала Белла. Она пыталась впитать в себя как можно больше этого великолепия.  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — ни с чем невозможно спутать удовольствие, звучащее в его голосе. — Не так много людей побывало здесь. Как ты могла заметить это не слишком безопасно. Так что я счастлив, что смог поделиться этим с тобой.  
— Спасибо, что привез меня сюда, — Белла повернулась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы показать свою искренность, когда у нее пропало дыхание.  
Там, где они стояли, солнце светило прямо на них. Она знала Карлайла около года, но это был первый раз, когда она увидела его в лучах солнца.  
То, как светится вампир на свету, не было для Беллы сюрпризом, но и тут Карлайл смог выделиться. Если без солнца его лицо было прекрасным, то теперь оно было нереально притягательным.  
Но Белла тут же вспомнила свою реакцию, когда впервые увидела Эдварда на солнце. Она впервые почувствовала, что прикасается к чему-то потустороннему и окончательно убедилась, что любит Эдварда. Сейчас она снова стала свидетелем чего-то экстраординарного. Как получилось так, что она оказалась здесь в такой потрясающей компании? Она стоит на краю пропасти, откуда открывается захватывающий вид. Белла не понимала, как она такая неуклюжая, простая и ничем не выделяющаяся, смогла стать свидетелем такой исключительной красоты, которую видело так мало людей.  
— Белла, — нахмурился Карлайл. Девушка тут же отвернулась, не желая, чтобы ее мысли отразились на лице. Но было слишком поздно, Карлайл подошел к ней и пальцем прикоснулся к подбородку, когда она пыталась повернуться к нему спиной. — Что случилось? — Белла посмотрела на его ангельское лицо и никак не могла решиться. Но Карлайл не спускал с нее пристального взгляда. — Скажи мне.  
Белла вздохнула и слова полились из нее.  
— Это место такое прекрасное, ты прекрасен, вся твоя семья прекрасна. Не понимаю, что я делаю здесь, как я оказалась здесь. Я приехала в Форкс, что осчастливить маму и внезапно в моей жизни стали происходить экстраординарные вещи. Я влюбилась и все изменилось. Прошлый год был одним большим комком волнения, страха и красоты. Слишком много красоты. Я просто не понимаю, как это досталось мне. Как _я_ стала частью всего этого?  
Карлайл обернул свои руки вокруг ее плеч и потянул ее вниз.   
— Бесспорно, в твоей жизни произошло событий гораздо больше, чем у большинства людей, — Карлайл остановился. — И у тебя есть полное право чувствовать себя растерянной.  
Белла кивнула, но продолжила смотреть на землю, крутя пальцами. Карлайл убрал прядь волос с её лица.  
— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, Белла, похоже, что ты чувствуешь себя недостойной всех тех вещей, что происходят с тобой.   
Белла все еще не могла смотреть на него. Его руки прижимали ее еще ближе, так что ее желудок скрутился. Но, тем не менее, она была озадачена тем, какой уязвимой она выглядела. Ведь это были те эмоции, в которых она сама не могла разобраться. Как же Карлайл смог понять все это?   
— Белла, — голос Карлайла был напряжённым, — ты никогда не должна думать, что ты чего-то недостойна!  
Белла все еще не смотрела не него. Она продолжила рисовать линии в грязи. Карлайл вздохнул и взял ее за руку. Но Белла продолжила рисовать, не говоря ничего.   
— Я делал ту же ошибку, гораздо чаще, чем должен был.  
Это заставила Беллу поднять глаза, только теперь Карлайл не смотрел на нее. Он смотрел вниз, его руки опустились на колени.  
— Самые лучшие предложения я часто предлагаю во вторую очередь. Например, когда мы играли в бейсбол, если бы я принял другое решение, Эдвард никогда бы взял тебя с собой и Джеймс не охотился бы за тобой. Столько проблем из-за одного неверного решения, Белла, — сказал он, смотря на шрамы на ее запястьях. — Пострадала ты, твои родители испытали слишком много ненужной боли и беспокойства, а моей семье пришлось отнять жизнь у другого вампира.  
Карлайл схватился руками за голову.  
— И столько жизней были потеряно из-за мести Виктории.  
— Ты не мог предвидеть этого, Карлайл, — Белла не знала, как себя вести. Ведь она никогда не видела его таким.  
— Нет, не мог, — он посмотрел ей в глаза. И Белла почувствовала, что начинает понимать и принимать то, что он хотел ей сказать. — Я просто сделал самый простой выбор. Иногда я не понимаю, за что заслужил эту жизнь, наполненную любовью и ответственностью. Я испытываю страх, неуверенность и волнение. Иногда я чувствую себя счастливым со всей этой красотой. Я прилагаю максимум усилий, чтобы жить со всем, чем Бог наградил меня. И ты должна.  
Белла посмотрела в другую сторону.  
— Это не то же самое.  
— Я бы поступил так же, будь я на твоем месте.  
Это фраза заставила ее снова посмотреть на Карлайла. Он улыбался.  
— Я бы попытался спасти свою семью, если бы они находились в опасности, как ты защищала своих родителей от Джеймса. Если бы я потерял Эсми, когда ты думала, что потеряла Эдварда, я даже не знаю, как бы справился с ситуацией. Когда ты бросилась спасать Эдварда, ты спасла его для всех нас. Мы с тобой очень похожи, ты знаешь это.  
Белла взглянула на него, неуверенная, что смогла бы поверить ему. Карлайл рассмеялся над выражением ее лица. Она нахмурилась будучи сбитой с толку ее реакцией.  
— Что смешного?  
— Ты, — Карлайл снова рассмеялся, — борешься с принятием себя. Я, наверное, не должен смеяться, но это как наблюдать за маленьким котенком, который считает, что уже может мурлыкать или за птенцом, полагающим, что он уже может летать. — Карлайл погладил ее подбородок большим пальцем, пока она продолжала ошеломленно смотреть на него.  
— Поверь в себя, милая Белла. Как это делаю я, — и отпустил ее.  
Белла не знала, что и думать. По всей видимости, свою неуверенность в себе она не может скрывать от Карлайла. И он аргументировано призывал ее поверить в себя. Вместо того, чтобы развивать эти мысли дальше, Белла сразу же заняла другую позицию.  
— Ты часто бывал здесь с Эсми, когда жили в этом штате?  
— Когда могли, — кивнул Карлайл, продолжала смотреть вперед. — Жизнь в области требовала больше усилий. Я одновременно работал в больницах Калиспелла и Уайтфиша. Найти время для того, что просто побыть с Эсми, было редким удовольствием.  
Белла продолжила смотреть на горы. Размышляя о том, сколько времени Эсми пришлось провести без Карлайла, заставило ее задуматься, сможет ли она сделать то же самое для Эдварда. Она была не уверена в этом. Редкие выходные, предоставленные самой себе, но в остальное время она ощущала острую потребность находиться рядом с ним как можно дольше.  
Продолжая рассматривать пейзаж, Белла стерла свои рисунки. Боль от его предательства в эти выходные снова вернулась к ней. Она простила его, но не могла стереть проклятое чувство утраты.  
Карлайл посмотрел на нее и, похоже, догадался об её мыслях.  
— Думаешь об Эдварде?  
Белла кивнула.  
— Вчера ты довольно свободно общалась с ним по телефону.  
Белла подняла руки ладонями вверх.  
— Я просто глупая овечка.  
— Овечка?  
— Неважно. Я не хочу говорить об Эдварде.  
Карлайл ничего не сказал, но снова обернул свои руки вокруг нее, притянув к себе. Белла положила голову ему на плечо. Вздохнув, она закрыла глаза, надеясь, что успокоится. Руки и грудь Карлайла, будучи прочными, обещали определенную поддержку. Прохлада его кожи, ощущавшаяся через рубашку, дарила чувство покоя так же, как и мускусный аромат, шедший от него.  
Рука Карлайла массировала ее плечо. Она не смогла сдержать довольный стон, от того удовольствия, что ощущали ее мышцы. Она почувствовала, как его дыхание переместилось и поняла, что он опустил подбородок ей на голову. Двигаясь вверх по шее, пальцы Карлайла исполняли дразнящий танец, доставляющий невероятное удовольствие, заставившее Беллу замереть. Она посмотрела ему в глаза. Он определенно заметил ее реакцию на его манипуляции.  
Вопрос, оставленный вчера без ответа, снова всплыл в сознании Беллы.  
— Ты хочешь меня, Карлайл? — спросила она, прежде чем потеряла самообладание. — Ты сознательно соблазняешь меня?  
Глаза Карлайла не мигая смотрели в ее, но она заметила, что их цвет потемнел.  
— Я бы не согласился на это, если бы не был уверен в том, что я могу хотеть тебя, Белла, — тихо сказал он.  
— И когда я села в твою машину, — начала Белла, она смотрела в его глаза, пытаясь найти в них ответ. — Ты пытался меня почувствовать тоже самое?  
— Ничего не произойдет без твоего согласия, Белла, — безапелляционно заявил Карлайл. — Я всего лишь хотел узнать, будет ли что-нибудь. Если бы я попытался тебя соблазнять, то у тебя не было бы в этом сомнений. Ведь главный вопрос, а хочешь ли ты меня?  
Это было чересчур. Белла сменила тему и тем самым загнала себя в угол. Она не была готова к такому разговору.  
— Ты занимался этим раньше? — она попыталась отклониться от темы. — Был ли ты с кем-то кроме Эсми до того, как женился на ней?  
Карлайл откинулся назад, принимая ее правила.  
— Нет, — просто ответил он — Конечно, если не считать лето любви 1967. У меня и Эсми было парочка любовников как людей, так и вампиров.  
Глаза Беллы расширились и челюсть познакомилась с землей.  
— Но-но…я думала, что ты сказал, — и тут она заметила искорки в глаза Карлайла. — Ты разыграл меня!  
Карлайл начал смеяться, а Белла принялась молотить кулачками по его плечам.  
— Там была одна немка, Герта, очень волосатая.  
— Прекрати! — она сменила тактику, пытаясь прижать его, понимая, что не может обойти его блок. Глядя на его улыбку, она поняла, что никогда не видела этого раньше. Карлайл был просто человеком, любящим жизнь и способным просто посмеяться над жизнью.  
Это так контрастировало с его привычным видом мудрого и сострадательного вампира. Карлайл не внушал своим видом страх, у него была добрая душа. Прекратив свое нападение, она все же не сдержалась и съязвила.  
— Теперь я понимаю почему Эммет такой. Хиппи.  
— Да, уж очень любит она бодаться*, — он взял ее руки и положил на ее колени, посмеиваясь. Белла улыбнулся в ответ, и ее необъяснимо порадовало то, что она вспомнила, что Карлайл был заядлым читателем. (п/п: * — это фраза из пьесы У. Шекспира «Много шума из ничего»)  
Белла поднялась и осмотрелась. Здесь она чувствовала себя хорошо.  
— Карлайл, спасибо, что привез меня сюда и поделился этим великолепием.  
Карлайл встал и так же осмотрелся, а затем подошел ближе к обрыву. Он посмотрел вдаль.  
— Немногие природные вещи настолько прекрасны. Я рад, что хотя бы некоторые из них сохранились.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он повернулся к Белле и взял ее за руки. Его золотистые глаза блестели.  
— Знаешь, что есть общего между тобой, Эсми и мной?  
— Эм-м, и что это?  
Карлайл снова оглянулся на скалу, а затем посмотрел на нее, усмехнувшись.  
— Как насчет того, что прочувствовать свою жизнь? Хочешь стать частью этой красоты со мной?  
— Что?  
Белла рассмеялась, не понимая, что же Карлайл имел в виду. В то время, как Карлайл продолжал лукаво ухмыляться, она посмотрела на окружающий ее вид. И пропасть.  
— Ох, нет, — она сделала шаг назад, но не отпустила его рук. — Ты серьезно?  
Карлайл начал отходить от пропасти, ближе к лесу, как будто ему нужен разбег.  
— Это освобождение будет получше, чем погружение в прохладную озерную воду утром.  
Белла колебалась, но не отказывалась. На самом деле, она была даже очень «за», не смотря на все сумасшествие этой идеи.   
Руки Карлайла крепче сжались вокруг ее.  
— Ты мне доверяешь?  
Из груди Беллы вырвался громкий смешок.  
— Да, — кивнула она.  
Карлайл за секунду забросил ее на спину. И тут же подбежал к краю и изящно спрыгнул с обрыва.  
Инстинктивный крик вырвался из Беллы, когда она почувствовала, как они оторвались от земли.  
Белла обхватила шею и плечи Карлайла, крепко держась за свою жизнь. Ее тело прилипло к его, когда они в свободном падении парили вниз, создавая впечатление будто они две половинки одного человека.   
Окружающий мир был как будто в тумане. Кроме яркого голубого неба, все остальное превратилось в зело-коричневое пятно. Белла закрыла глаза, когда стало тяжело смотреть. Когда же Белла снова открыла глаза, то снова вскрикнула, потому что верхушки деревьев оказались гораздо ближе, и она поняла, что должно произойти.   
Левая рука Карлайла схватила Беллу за заднюю часть бедра и сильнее прижила к телу вампира, а девушка еще сильнее прижалась к нему. Посадка произошла гораздо мягче, чем ожидала Белла. Карлайл просто схватился за сук правой рукой, а затем ногами обхватил ствол. А левая рука все еще держала Беллу. Они оставались совершенно неподвижными. Белла тяжело дышала в шею Карлайла. Медленно у девушки восстанавливались способности мыслить, хотя адреналин все еще зашкаливал.  
— Карлайл! — весело воскликнула она  
— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он, обернувшись.  
— Боже мой! — это все на что она была способна.  
— Готова спуститься?  
Белла кивнула и убедилась, что все еще крепко держит его. Карлайл перехватывал сук за суком, пока они не оказались на земле. Белла тут же упала на спину с громким ворчанием. Она посмотрела на Карлайла, который стоял около нее, и устало рассмеялась. Он улыбнулся в ответ, смотря на нее сверху вниз. Белла снова взглянула на него и почувствовала необходимость быть как можно ближе к нему. Ее желудок заурчал. Белла закрыла глаза  
— Не проси меня двигаться, хотя бы чуть-чуть, — сказала она ему.  
Он кивнул и улегся рядом с ней, рассматривая небо и деревья. Он взял ее руку и поднес к своим губам, слегка поцеловав кончики пальцев. Белла в признательности сжала его руку.   
— После того, как ты немного отдохнешь, я отвезу тебя обратно. Сейчас как раз время обеда.   
— Ты не должен подслушивать, — Белла, вздохнув, посмотрела на деревья. — Не могу поверить, что мы только что оттуда, — с громким стоном девушка попробовала подняться. — Пошли.  
Карлайл уже был на ногах и помог ей подняться. Мгновение они стояли лицом к лицу, затем Карлайл повернулся и забросил ее на спину. Закрыв глаза, Белла снова прижалась к нему, чувствуя восхитительную прохладу. И наконец-то произошло то, что тело уже давно не отрицало. Разум Беллы принял мысль, которая скользнула в сознании еще в его машине в пятницу: она хотела его.


	6. Chapter 6

Она хотела его. Она хотела его, она хотела его, она хотела его. Эту мантру её тело повторяло вновь и вновь. Белла не могла выдержать этого. Как будто её нервы были в состоянии боевой готовности, повышенной чувствительности к чему-либо и, в частности, к Карлайлу. В данный момент он был внизу на кухне, пока она стояла в ванной, держа в руках штаны для йоги.  
Она поднялась по лестнице, чтобы принять душ и переодеться после прогулки в лесу. Она сняла рубашки и брюки, когда почувствовала аромат. Одежда, которую она носила сегодня пропиталась его запахом. В конце концов, ее ноги были обернуты вокруг него, да и она сама прилипала к нему большую часть их прогулки. Вместо того, чтобы принять душ, она поймала себя на том, что уже несколько минут стоит с прижатой к лицу парой брюк, вдыхая его аромат, в то время как тело всё сильнее требовало обладателя этого запаха.  
И она могла получить его. Все, что от неё требовалось, так это сказать «да». От этой мысли она почувствовала слабость и присела на крышку унитаза. Она снова начала думать о Карлайле. Она всерьез рассматривала мысль о сексе с Карлайлом. Эта мысль послала приятную дрожь по всему телу и так же заставила испытать чувство вины.  
Она резко поднесла штанину к лицу и также резко ее опустила. Из-за того, что ее нес Карлайл, одежда не испачкалась, так что она смело могла спуститься вниз и сказать, что передумала принимать душ. Она остановилась, когда начала снова одевать штаны. Резко развернувшись, она сняла их и со всей силы отшвырнула от себя. О чём она, черт возьми, думает? Одевать эту же одежду только потому что она пахнет как он?  
Расстроившись, Белла всё же зашла в душ и включила воду. Она увеличила температуру горячей воды до того максимума, который могла вытерпеть. Пар мгновенно заполнил кабинку. Белла встала под мощную струю горячей воды, проводя руками по волосам. Карлайл. Руки Карлайла в ее волосах, его губы касаются ее. Руки Карлайла исчезают из ее волос, медленно спускаясь вниз, а затем притягивают к себе.   
Белла открыла глаза, тяжело дыша. Все ее тело горело от фантазий, разыгравшихся в ее голове. Но не все было фантазией: вчера он поцеловал ее. Она чувствовала его вкус. Белла снова закрыла глаза, воспроизводя в голове каждую деталь, произошедшую с ней. Горячая вода стекала с головы, скользя по каждому сантиметру ее тела.  
Это не помогало. Белла повернула переключатель. Холодная вода в такой ситуации — это такое клише. Когда вода охладилась, Белла положила руки на стену, касаясь её лбом.  
«Эдвард, — подумала она. — Почему ты так поступил со мной?»  
Белла вернулась на кухню, одевшись в одежду от Ральфа Лорана, — надпись на этикетке не так сильно напугала ее, но она все равно бы прошла мимо. Скользнув на один из стульев, она откинула влажные волосы с лица.   
— Салат? — спросила она Карлайла.  
Легкий обед уже был приготовлен, Карлайл положил на тарелку салат и бутерброд и подвинул тарелку к Белле. Как и раньше, он выглядел невозмутимым.  
— Не каждый прием пищи может быть декадентским, как блинчики, особенно если вы приверженцы сбалансированного питания. (П/п: декадентство — общее название нереалистических направлений в литературе и искусстве, характеризующихся настроениями упадка, утончённым эстетизмом и индивидуализмом)  
Белла закатила глаза, перед тем как укусить бутерброд.  
— Не знала, что спустилась вниз, чтобы поговорить с моим диетологом.  
— На десерт я обмакнул клубнику в шоколаде.  
Белла подавилась салатом.  
— Ты что шутишь?  
Он мгновенно оказался возле холодильника и открыл дверцу, показывая на ягоды, охлаждающиеся на верхней полке.  
— К клубнике я отношусь очень серьезно, Белла.  
Белла не могла не ухмыльнутся ему. Ей было так комфортно в его компании, теперь она смогла рассмотреть в нем харизматичного человека. Её глаза блуждали по нему, пока она ела свой бутерброд. В этих выходных был один несомненный плюс: возможность узнать Карлайла получше. Она чувствовала, как он раскрывался перед ней и позволял изучать себя.  
Теперь она, кажется, поняла, почему он поцеловал её вчера. Та же мысль посетила ее ещё в душе. Карлайл дал ей понять, что значит быть с близким человеком. Его родные попросили, и он был обязан попробовать. Но Карлайл хотел, чтобы Белла была полностью и абсолютно уверена в своем решении. Так что он отвернулся от неё, чтобы девушка могла поразмыслить над всей ситуацией, прежде чем она успела среагировать.  
Но её взгляды не остались незамеченными. Немного погодя он подошел и встал рядом с ней.  
— Белла, в твоих глазах видно, как стаи мыслей вертятся у тебя в голове. Не хочешь ими поделиться?  
Белла застенчиво улыбнулась и затем облизнула вилку.  
— Я думала над тем, как меняется мое отношение к тебе. Это одна из них.  
Карлайл протянул руки и погладил её руку кончиками пальцев. Белла позволила ему играть с её пальчиками.  
— Ты мне всегда нравилась, Белла. Я рад, что ты комфортно чувствуешь себя со мной.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу.  
— И мысль номер два? — спросил Карлайл.  
— То, что ты сделал вчера вечером, было не совсем честным.  
Карлайл понял, о чём говорит девушка, и усмехнулся.  
— А может быть и нет. Но теперь я думаю, что ты более обстоятельно сможешь принимать решения.  
— И если бы я попросила отвезти меня обратно в Форкс после обеда?  
— Я отвёз бы тебя не колеблясь, — кивнул Карлайл, сжав её руку в успокаивающем жесте.  
Белла улыбнулась ему, но выражение лица всё ещё осталась задумчивым. Она освободила свою руку и встала. Посмотрев на него, девушка громко вздохнула и отвернулась.  
— Я не знаю, чего хочу прямо сейчас. Ты приводишь меня в замешательство.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Нет, нет. Это не твоя вина. Я хочу сказать, что я в раздумьях, потому что мне нравится здесь. Я наслаждаюсь проведенным с тобой временем, и мы сблизились. Но это не… — Белла остановилась, смотря вниз на свои руки, прочистив горло, она попыталась найти верные слова. — Это объединяет. — Она посмотрела на Карлайла, на то, как он держится, и в его очаровательные глаза. — Ко всему прочему, это чертовски сексуально. Но это не истинная любовь. И у нас есть она, просто в другом месте.  
Карлайл подошёл и снова взял её за руку. Белла позволила притянуть её ближе и закрыла глаза, когда он прижался к её лицу.  
— Белла, — она открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. Она не позволяла себе поддаться искушению, но она видела искренность и любовь, отражённую на лице друга. — Думаю, что ты идеально объяснила сложившуюся ситуацию. Мы оба можем избежать смущающий ситуаций. Ты ни о чём не пожалеешь. Всё что ты должна сделать, так это довериться мне, — мягко сказал Карлайл. — Ты веришь мне?  
— Да, — прошептала Белла, прикрыв глаза.  
Поцелуй был мягкий и нежный. Белла позволила себе окунуться в него, мягко начав исследовать и ласкать его рот.  
Карлайл закинул её руки себе на шею, которые девушка тут же запустила в его волосы, он аккуратно провёл языком по её губам, прося разрешения войти. Их языки встретились нежно, так сладко и медленно поглаживая друг друга. Белла разорвала поцелуй. Они соприкасались лбами буквально секунду, прежде чем девушка отступила.  
В добрых глазах Карлайла виднелась улыбка, и он отодвинул для неё стул.  
— Ты должна закончить обедать.  
— Не хочу остаться без клубники, — кивнув, ответила девушка.  
Пока Белла ела, Карлайл коротко рассказал о медицинской статье, которую читал ночью, пока девушка спала. Большая часть информации прошла мимо неё, но всё же некоторую часть Белла смогла понять, основываясь на своих знаниях.  
К тому времени, как Белла покончила с ланчем, между ней и Карлайлом установилась тишина. Она посмотрела него, прислонившегося к столешнице со скрещенными на груди руками и ожидающего, пока она закончит.  
— Позволь мне забрать это, — он подошёл и забрал тарелки.  
— Ох, конечно, — согласилась Белла. Нервное возбуждение скрутило внутренности и девушке показалось, что она так и ничего не съела. — Думаю, что я и сама могла вымыть посуду, — осознание того, как много он сделал для неё за последние двадцать четыре часа, заставило девушку испытать чувство вины. — Карлайл, ты и так слишком растрачиваешься на меня, убираешь за мной. Ты не должен за мной ухаживать.  
Карлайл посмотрел на неё через плечо и выгнул бровь.  
«Чёрт», — подумала Белла, понимая, что не слишком тщательно выбирала слова. Теперь, когда она закончила ланч, она не знала, что делать со слоном в комнате.  
— Уже значительно лучше, — выпалила Белла. — Думаю, я пойду ещё поплаваю, — она встала со стула и подошла к лестнице.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Белла, — сказал Карлайл, его голос был наполнен весельем.  
— Что? Почему это? — повернувшись к нему, сказала Белла.  
Улыбаясь, Карлайл мотнул головой в сторону окна, девушка посмотрела в том направлении. Она ничего не заметила.  
Холодные руки обернулись вокруг её талии, когда Карлайл подошёл к ней сзади. Он притянул девушку к себе, держа её нежно, наклонившись, чтобы прошептать ей на ушко.  
— Пожалуйста, Белла, не ходи купаться сейчас.  
Белла, прислонившись к его твёрдой груди, закрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Но тоже самое она не могла сделать со своим сердцем. Оно продолжало ускорять темп. Такими темпами она перешла от нервозного состояния в крайне возбужденное. Белла почувствовала, как напряглись руки и грудь Карлайла, когда он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать её в макушку и его губы медленно опускались всё ниже и ниже. Она склонила голову набок, предоставляя ему больший доступ, пока его губы не достигли ее рта.  
Он положил руку ей на ключицу, в то время как она сжала его другую руку, когда Карлайл слегка сжал губами мочку уха. Белла простонала и если бы не его объятия, то она растеклась бы лужицей на полу. Девушка повернулась лицом к нему, смотря на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Карлайл ослабил свои объятия, слегка наклонил Беллу назад, так чтобы его губы с лёгкостью встретились с её.  
Белла отпустила свои чувства, впитывая в себя его прикосновения, вкус и, в конце концов, отвечая на его поцелуй. Желая большего, она сильнее прижалась к губам Карлайла. Белла развернулась и забросила руки ему на шею. Прижавшись к нему, она чувствовала, как кровь бурлит в её жилах. В этот поцелуй она попыталась вложить всю неудовлетворенность, что она испытывала.  
Одной рукой Карлайл нежно провел по её спине, а другую опустил и соединил руки. Белла простонала и запустила пальчики в его волосы, в то время как её губы и язык танцевали своеобразный танец с его точеными губами, дразня и слегка покусывая. Она опустилась ниже, целуя его подбородок, челюсть. Она чувствовала, как размеренно дышал Карлайл, когда у самой оно было очень частым и прерывистым. Она поцеловала его горло, одной рукой начав расстёгивать верхние пуговицы его рубашки. Губами она вяло ласкала его ключицы и другие открытые участки тела.  
— Белла, — Карлайл посмотрел на неё своими потемневшими глазами. — Ты уверена? У тебя всё ещё есть шанс уйти.  
Белла посмотрела в глаза Карлайлу.  
— Как и у тебя, — сказала она и снова поцеловала его, прежде чем он мог решить, что она ещё не готова. Сейчас девушка была не готова дать ему уйти.  
Его руки мгновенно зарылись в её волосы, придерживая голову, когда он начал отвечать на поцелуй. Вскоре он отстранился, делая шаг назад, но всё ещё держа девушку в объятиях.  
— Белла, пожалуйста, ответь мне, — его глаза были прикованы к её. Она сделала полшага вперёд, оставляя между ними небольшое расстояние. Затем положила руки ему на плечи.  
— Я приняла решение.  
Подняв Беллу на руки, Карлайл быстро понёс её наверх.  
Он принёс её в другую комнату, которую она никогда не видела. Минималистичная обстановка, стены отделаны кедром. Главным элементом в этой комнате была двуспальная кровать королевского размера, застеленная атласным бельём цвета слоновой кости.  
Карлайл положил её на кровать и расположился рядом с ней, опираясь на свою левую руку. Их тела прижались друг к другу, голова Беллы была на уровне его плеч, а ноги сплелись. Взаимное притяжение сделало ситуации более интимной. Карлайл погладил руку Беллы, которая уже лежала на его сильной и прохладной груди. Она посмотрела на него, когда он нежно погладил её щечку, прежде чем требовательно поцеловать ее.  
Не было никаких сомнений или неуверенности, их губы прижались друг к другу, а прикосновения языка были нежными. Он был её партнёром и его рот становился требовательным, оказавшись на уже знакомой территории. Белла отдавалась со всей страстностью, чувствуя, как растёт её желание. Сейчас Карлайл принадлежал ей. Их поцелуй разорвался на мгновение, но вскоре их губы яростно столкнулись. Белла вдыхала его опьяняющий мускусный аромат, который распалял её желание.  
«Это Карлайл, — её разум и тело радовались во время их поцелуев. — Карлайл обнимает меня, целует меня». Белла была уже влажная и стремящаяся к нему. Она отдавалась ему, зная, что он точно возьмёт её.   
Возьмёт её. Непрошенные мысли вылезли из задворок её разума. Она уткнулась лицом в грудь Карлайла. Его руки всё еще сжимали девушку в объятиях, он опустил подбородок на её макушку. Она облегчённо выдохнула, принимая его безмолвную поддержку. На мгновение Белла отстранилась от всей ситуации, просто чтобы услышать, как капли дождя стучат по крыше. Карлайл оставил нежный поцелуй на её макушке. Она вытянула шею, чтобы посмотреть на него, не меняя положения.  
Его глаза смотрели в её. Теплый взгляд золотистых глаз выражал безмолвную поддержку и понимание. Она видела вопрос, который отражался в его глазах. Ты доверяешь мне?  
— Да, — сказала она вслух, а затем поцеловала его. Они перевернулись. Карлайл накрыл её тело, когда девушка оказалась спиной на постели. Их губы двигались с невероятной страстью, у Беллы сбилось дыхание. Карлайл оторвался от неё и тут же начал покрывать поцелуями её шею. Глаза Беллы закатились. Девушка закрыла глаза от горячей волны удовольствия, пронзившей её тело. Она перестала думать о чём-либо, кроме тех ощущений, которые ей дарили действия Карлайла. Его руки начали ласкать её тело, когда он снова поцеловал её.  
Белла стонала и хныкала в возбуждении от натиска рук Карлайл, которые касались неизведанных ранее мест. Ей не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Она прижалась к нему, запустив одну руку ему в волосы, а другую оставив у него на спине. Она ахнула, когда он перестал покрывать поцелуями её шею и начал спускаться ниже.  
Его губы немного задержались на ключицах, прежде чем опуститься к её талии. Медленно его руки начали поднимать ткань рубашки. Когда её животик был освобожден, Карлайл начал целовать его, уделяя особенное внимание её пупку. Белла задохнулась от удовольствия, изо всех сил стараясь не корчиться и извиваться от удовольствия. Карлайл стал поднимать рубашку выше, чтобы припасть в её груди. Девушка подняла руки, позволяя окончательно избавить её от рубашки.   
На ней был простой белый хлопковый лифчик. Мысленно Белла упрекнула себя за то, что не одела что-нибудь сексуальное и кружевное. Но все мысли покинули её голову, когда Карлайл прикоснулся к её груди. Она горячо выдохнула в его губы, прежде чем поцеловать его. Он взял её руки и одной рукой начал удерживать их над головой. Одной рукой он продолжал ласкать её. Вскоре он просунул руку под лифчик и продолжил свою пытку. Белла простонала, прежде чем он поцелуем заставил её замолчать. Большим пальцем он зацепил её сосок, и девушка ахнула, почувствовав, как по её телу прошёлся заряд удовольствия. Карлайл продолжал ритмично поглаживать её сосок, в то время как его губы начали покрывать поцелуями челюсть.  
Белла начала извиваться, чувствуя необходимость прикоснуться к нему. Карлайл отпустил её руки, которые тут же обернулись вокруг него. Медленно и нежно его рука поглаживала её тело, как будто он собирался пощекотать девушку. Белла начала сильнее извиваться, на что Карлайл только усмехнулся. Улыбаясь, она попыталась слегка прикусить его за подбородок, заставив вампира тихо поворчать. Перестав ласкать грудь девушки, Карлайл стал удерживать свой вес на руках, а затем резко прижался своими бёдрами к её.  
Белла ахнула от новых ощущений. Глаза закрылись от удовольствия. Это было самое интимное действо, которое когда-либо с ней происходило, и это ещё не конец. Его твёрдое тело напротив её мягкого, их бедра напротив друг друга так, как только мужчина и женщина могли соединиться. Она ощутила острую потребность почувствовать его внутри. Когда он снова прижался к ней, она простонала на выдохе.  
— О Господи, Карлайл.  
Повинуясь своим желаниям, девушка опустила руки на его бёдра и прижалась к нему. Но Карлайл слегка переместился, согнув руку в локте и положив ее ей под голову. Она смотрела в его золотистые глаза, которые светились нежностью. Девушка чувствовала, как тяжелеют веки от наслаждения. В этот момент он опустил голову и снова принялся за её шейку. Похоже он открыл её новую эрогенную зону, потому что в этот раз он принялся целовать, лизать и слегка покусывать с гораздо большим энтузиазмом. Белла застонала, но вскоре её губы снова оказались в плену его рта.  
Её глаза закрылись от возбуждения, которое как огонь растекалось по её телу. Её возбужденный центр уже начал побаливать от неудовлетворения, и девушка чувствовала себя беспомощной и остро нуждающейся в том, чтобы он наконец-то дал ей больше. Карлайл всё еще старался поглаживать её спину, но это было не то, чего она хотела и в чем нуждалась, но когда его рука скользнула на её талию, а затем на живот, девушка поняла, что он сделал.  
Его прохладные пальцы коснулись её разгоряченного центра, прежде чем стали поглаживать её складочки. Белла не могла вздохнуть, она замерла от тех ощущений, кожа как будто горела под его руками. Когда он слегка отстранился, Белла выдохнула и недовольно простонала, но только до того момента, как снова коснулся её. Она начала извиваться, не зная, как показать, что она отчаянно нуждалась в большем. А Карлайл продолжал распалять её, медленно опускаясь вниз. Снова лишал Беллу возможности вдохнуть, потому что ускорил движение своих пальцев, успевая коснуться каждой чувствительно точки.   
— Карлайл … — всхлипнула она, не веря своими ощущениям. Карлайл не останавливался, продолжая поглаживать её. Горячие и невероятно приятные ощущения растекались по её телу от его пальцев.  
— Карлайл, — снова прохныкала она, но тот не смягчился ни на секунду. Он возносил её всё выше и выше, пока она не начала терять контроль над своим телом.  
Белла воспарила.  
Тяжело дыша, девушка вернулась на землю и выпалила.  
— О Господи… Карлайл… Что это было?  
Карлайл поцеловал её щечку.  
— Всего лишь начало… — хриплым голосом сказал он прямо ей в ушко.  
* * *  
Честно сказать, читать эту историю и переводить оказалось двумя диаметрально разными ощущениями. Это не первая моя постельная сцена, но именно она далась мне куда сложнее остальных. Уж сильно моя фантазия разыгралась, представляя всё это действо.  
Но, в любом случае, я искренне надеюсь, что вам понравится.


	7. Chapter 7

_От автора и переводчика: Занимайтесь защищенным сексом._  
Карлайл поцеловал её щечку.  
— Всего лишь начало… — хриплым голосом сказал он прямо ей в ушко.  
Его губы опустились на её, Белла только сильнее притянула его к себе. Ей нужно было касаться его, чтобы удержать все те чувства и ощущения слабости и возбуждения, которые она испытывала от его слов.  
Интенсивность поцелуя была невероятна, руки Белла вступили в борьбу с его рубашкой, дабы освободить его грудь. Карлайл помог ей, отклонившись.   
Белла триумфально усмехнулась Карлайлу в губы, когда освободила его от рубашки. Совместными усилиями они принялись за остальную одежду. Расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, Белла распахнула хлопковую ткань и тут же снова провела руками по его торсу. Его кожа была гладкой, твердой на ощупь. Она пробежала взглядом по его мускулистому телу, а затем пальчиками не спеша очертила каждую мышцу, не скрывая восхищения. Глазами она продолжила путь наверх и встретилась со взглядом Карлайла, и поняла, что он за ней наблюдал.  
— Ты потрясающий. Знаешь это? — улыбнулась она ему.  
Прежде чем она смогла прочитать выражение его лица, Карлайл притянул её к своей груди и стал целовать её, а затем стал вжимать их обоих в матрас. Белла почувствовала, как ускорился её пульс, в ответ на действия Карлайла. Разум девушки издевался над ней: она никак не могла насытиться им, желая потеряться в его аромате и вкусе.  
Руки Карлайла были на её талии, когда Белла приподняла бедра, чтобы помочь ему стянуть с неё штаны до колен. Его губы внезапно оказались сначала на одном её бедре, а затем на другом. Поцелуи были нежными, осторожными или лихорадочными, постоянно меняющими свой ритм. Белла чувствовала себя безвольной, почти раздетой в то время как губы Карлайла буквально танцевали на её бедрах. Откинув в порыве страсти голову назад, девушка почувствовала, как довольное урчание рождалось глубоко в горле.  
Карлайл слегка передвинулся и поцеловал ткань, охраняющую главную ценность. Её бедра напряглись в попытке их сжать, но Карлайл не сдвинулся с места, хотя его руки потянулись вверх в успокаивающем жесте. Их глаза встретились, когда девушка подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Верь мне, Белла, — девушка чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже, а также невероятный прилив возбуждения. Девушка кивнула и Карлайл оставил долгий поцелуй на этом же месте. Медленно он стянул её трусики вместе со штанами, пока её ножки не остались полностью обнаженными. Он поднял одну руку и положил её на бедро.  
Белла закрыла глаза, пытаясь побороть чувство тревоги, зародившееся в её сердце. Она чувствовала, как губы Карлайла нежно покрывали поцелуями внутреннюю сторону её бедер, а потом как он языком повторил этот путь.  
Последняя связная мысль в голове Беллы была о Карлайле, и девушка наконец расслабилась.  
Карлайл что-то мурлыкал, покрывая поцелуями другое бедро. Она могла только вздыхать от ощущения его губ и языка, и прислушиваться к тому как шумит дождь за окном.  
Губы Карлайла задевали чувствительную плоть, в месте соединения её бедер. Белла ахнула с закрытыми глазами. Карлайл не колеблясь приступил к дегустации, как будто пожирал её. Девушка издала протяжный стон от его такой неожиданной атаки. Его скорость постоянно менялась, как будто Карлайл решил повеселиться над ней. Все ощущения были нереальными и девушке казалось, что она издает звуки невероятной тональности. И она не представляла, как спастись от этих ощущений. Пальцы Карлайла присоединились к этой атаке, сперва один, затем второй, а после того как звуки, издаваемые Беллой, усилились, то присоединился и третий. Невозможно было понять, что именно она выкрикивала, но он целовал, облизывал и слегка оттягивал кожу. Наконец-то она кончила с его именем на устах, чувствуя, как удовлетворение наполняет её.  
Девушка открыла глаза, Карлайл был всё ещё между её ног, лениво облизывая её киску. Пальчики Беллы запутались в волосах любовника, и она, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение, прохныкала тихо:  
— Карлайл.  
Он медленно подтянулся к её лицу, перед этим заменив своё рот пальцами. Он медленно поглаживал её, избавляя от чувства пустоты. От него исходил невероятный запах секса, смешанный с ее ароматом. Белла тихо простонала, когда он начал медленно поглаживать её изнутри.  
— Без передышки? — спросила она низким голосом. Он был так близко, что она касалась его губ, пока говорила.   
— Мы замедляемся, — тихо ответил он. Легкая хрипотца в его голосе, а также губы, касавшиеся её, были большим, чем девушка могла вынести. Она облизала его нижнюю губу, и они начали медленно целоваться, поддерживая тем, с которым пальцы Карлайла поглаживали и растягивали её.  
Почувствовал себя более уверенно, девушка протянула руки к пряжке и освободила его от брюк, а затем обхватила его пальцами и начала поглаживать по всей длине.  
Карлайл замер напротив ее рта, когда Белла поглаживала его с той же скоростью, как и он её. Закрыв глаза, он прикоснулся её лба своим. Девушка продолжала, ожидая его просьбы остановиться. Но он молчал. Вместо этого он напал на её губы, начиная постепенно ускорять ласки. Вскоре они оба были заняты окончательным избавлением от одежды. Когда пришло время Белла снять бюстгальтер она присела, протянув руки назад, дабы расстегнуть его. Карлайл замер рядом с ней и пальцы так же прекратили движение.  
— Позволь мне.  
Белла опустила руки и посмотрела на Карлайла. Его руки обернулись вокруг неё, и он аккуратно расстегнул лифчик Белла почувствовала, как он освободил её, при этом не открывая взгляда от каждого дюйма его красивого и обнаженного тела, своего персонального Адониса. Как и прежде Карлайл поймал её взгляд, и они улыбнулись друг другу. Он коснулся рукой еще щеки. Этот жест был показателем той нежной привязанности и того доверия, которое они ощущали.  
Его рука медленно опустилась на бретельку её лифа. Отодвинув его в сторону, он поцеловал освободившееся месте, а затем повторил это же только на другом плече. Пульс девушки ускорился вместе с невероятным желанием, разлетаясь огнем по её крови. Позволив этому одежды упасть, он переключился на её грудь. Белла ахнула, взмахнув руками, чтобы удержаться, когда Карлайл слегка оттолкнул её на мягкий атлас постели.  
Белла прогнулась, когда он перешел к другой груди, посылая волны удовольствия по ее телу. Она простонала от ощущений его языка и губ на своей груди. Их ноги переплелись. Нереальные чувства пробежали по ее телу, когда Карлайл прижался к ней. Белла гладила его спину и руки, на которых он удерживал свой вес, одновременно наслаждаясь его холодной и гладкой кожей.  
Она чувствовала его твердый напряженный член напротив ее плоти. Потребность ощутить его в себе нарастала с каждой секундой. Его пальцы вскоре оказались в ней, а большой палец слегка надавливал на комочек нервов. Девушка застонала от разочарования, ей требовалось больше.  
— Карлайл, — начала она, покусывая его за плечо. — Пожалуйста, ты мне нужен.  
Карлайл снова поцеловал ее в губы, но пальцы продолжали свои движения между бедер.  
— Ты уверена? — слова были почти неслышны, хотя он произнес их прямо в ушко. Девушка поняла, что и Карлайл находится на грани своего самоконтроля.  
— Да, — прошипела она, так как не было сил, чтобы сдерживаться. Она откинула голову назад, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Сейчас они были темными, где-то между охрой и темным цветом жажды. — А ты? — нежно спросила она. Девушка уже была готова отпустить все.  
— Да, — быстро ответил он и накрыл поцелуем ее рот. Этот поцелуй был страстный. Белла ответила с большой охотой. Руки сжались вокруг его тела, притягивая ближе. Он вытащил свои пальцы из нее, чтобы переместить свой вес на другую сторону. Пока их губы были заняты поцелуем, девушка призывно раздвинула бедра и тут же почувствовала в себе кончик его члена. Медленно Карлайл стал погружаться в нее.  
Они оба ахнули от ощущений. У Беллы закруОт автора и переводчика: Занимайтесь защищенным сексом.  
Карлайл поцеловал её щечку.  
— Всего лишь начало… — хриплым голосом сказал он прямо ей в ушко.  
Его губы опустились на её, Белла только сильнее притянула его к себе. Ей нужно было касаться его, чтобы удержать все те чувства и ощущения слабости и возбуждения, которые она испытывала от его слов.  
Интенсивность поцелуя была невероятна, руки Белла вступили в борьбу с его рубашкой, дабы освободить его гру  
Intensity increasing in their kiss, Bella's hands began to war with his shirt, tugging it loose from his waist. Carlisle assisted by pulling away just far enough to undo his belt.  
Белла триумфально усмехнулась Карлайлу в губы, когда освободила его от рубашки. Совместными усилиями они принялись за остальную одежду. Расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, Белла распахнула хлопковую ткань и тут же снова провела руками по его торсу. Его кожа была гладкой, твердой на ощупь. Она пробежала взглядом по его мускулистому телу, а затем пальчиками не спеша очертила каждую мышцу, не скрывая восхищения. Глазами она продолжила путь наверх и встретилась со взглядом Карлайла, и поняла, что он за ней наблюдал.  
— Ты потрясающий. Знаешь это? — улыбнулась она ему.  
Прежде чем она смогла прочитать выражение его лица, Карлайл притянул её к своей груди и стал целовать её, а затем стал вжимать их обоих в матрас. Белла почувствовала, как ускорился её пульс, в ответ на действия Карлайла. Разум девушки издевался над ней: она никак не могла насытиться им, желая потеряться в его аромате и вкусе.  
Руки Карлайла были на её талии, когда Белла приподняла бедра, чтобы помочь ему стянуть с неё штаны до колен. Его губы внезапно оказались сначала на одном её бедре, а затем на другом. Поцелуи были нежными, осторожными или лихорадочными, постоянно меняющими свой ритм. Белла чувствовала себя безвольной, почти раздетой в то время как губы Карлайла буквально танцевали на её бедрах. Откинув в порыве страсти голову назад, девушка почувствовала, как довольное урчание рождалось глубоко в горле.  
Карлайл слегка передвинулся и поцеловал ткань, охраняющую главную ценность. Её бедра напряглись в попытке их сжать, но Карлайл не сдвинулся с места, хотя его руки потянулись вверх в успокаивающем жесте. Их глаза встретились, когда девушка подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Верь мне, Белла, — девушка чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже, а также невероятный прилив возбуждения. Девушка кивнула и Карлайл оставил долгий поцелуй на этом же месте. Медленно он стянул её трусики вместе со штанами, пока её ножки не остались полностью обнаженными. Он поднял одну руку и положил её на бедро.  
Белла закрыла глаза, пытаясь побороть чувство тревоги, зародившееся в её сердце. Она чувствовала, как губы Карлайла нежно покрывали поцелуями внутреннюю сторону её бедер, а потом как он языком повторил этот путь.  
Последняя связная мысль в голове Беллы была о Карлайле, и девушка наконец расслабилась.  
Карлайл что-то мурлыкал, покрывая поцелуями другое бедро. Она могла только вздыхать от ощущения его губ и языка, и прислушиваться к тому как шумит дождь за окном.  
Губы Карлайла задевали чувствительную плоть, в месте соединения её бедер. Белла ахнула с закрытыми глазами. Карлайл не колеблясь приступил к дегустации, как будто пожирал её. Девушка издала протяжный стон от его такой неожиданной атаки. Его скорость постоянно менялась, как будто Карлайл решил повеселиться над ней. Все ощущения были нереальными и девушке казалось, что она издает звуки невероятной тональности. И она не представляла, как спастись от этих ощущений. Пальцы Карлайла присоединились к этой атаке, сперва один, затем второй, а после того как звуки, издаваемые Беллой, усилились, то присоединился и третий. Невозможно было понять, что именно она выкрикивала, но он целовал, облизывал и слегка оттягивал кожу. Наконец-то она кончила с его именем на устах, чувствуя, как удовлетворение наполняет её.  
Девушка открыла глаза, Карлайл был всё ещё между её ног, лениво облизывая её киску. Пальчики Беллы запутались в волосах любовника, и она, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение, прохныкала тихо:  
— Карлайл.  
Он медленно подтянулся к её лицу, перед этим заменив своё рот пальцами. Он медленно поглаживал её, избавляя от чувства пустоты. От него исходил невероятный запах секса, смешанный с ее ароматом. Белла тихо простонала, когда он начал медленно поглаживать её изнутри.  
— Без передышки? — спросила она низким голосом. Он был так близко, что она касалась его губ, пока говорила.   
— Мы замедляемся, — тихо ответил он. Легкая хрипотца в его голосе, а также губы, касавшиеся её, были большим, чем девушка могла вынести. Она облизала его нижнюю губу, и они начали медленно целоваться, поддерживая тем, с которым пальцы Карлайла поглаживали и растягивали её.  
Почувствовал себя более уверенно, девушка протянула руки к пряжке и освободила его от брюк, а затем обхватила его пальцами и начала поглаживать по всей длине.  
Карлайл замер напротив ее рта, когда Белла поглаживала его с той же скоростью, как и он её. Закрыв глаза, он прикоснулся её лба своим. Девушка продолжала, ожидая его просьбы остановиться. Но он молчал. Вместо этого он напал на её губы, начиная постепенно ускорять ласки. Вскоре они оба были заняты окончательным избавлением от одежды. Когда пришло время Белла снять бюстгальтер она присела, протянув руки назад, дабы расстегнуть его. Карлайл замер рядом с ней и пальцы так же прекратили движение.  
— Позволь мне.  
Белла опустила руки и посмотрела на Карлайла. Его руки обернулись вокруг неё, и он аккуратно расстегнул лифчик Белла почувствовала, как он освободил её, при этом не открывая взгляда от каждого дюйма его красивого и обнаженного тела, своего персонального Адониса. Как и прежде Карлайл поймал её взгляд, и они улыбнулись друг другу. Он коснулся рукой еще щеки. Этот жест был показателем той нежной привязанности и того доверия, которое они ощущали.  
Его рука медленно опустилась на бретельку её лифа. Отодвинув его в сторону, он поцеловал освободившееся месте, а затем повторил это же только на другом плече. Пульс девушки ускорился вместе с невероятным желанием, разлетаясь огнем по её крови. Позволив этому одежды упасть, он переключился на её грудь. Белла ахнула, взмахнув руками, чтобы удержаться, когда Карлайл слегка оттолкнул её на мягкий атлас постели.  
Белла прогнулась, когда он перешел к другой груди, посылая волны удовольствия по ее телу. Она простонала от ощущений его языка и губ на своей груди. Их ноги переплелись. Нереальные чувства пробежали по ее телу, когда Карлайл прижался к ней. Белла гладила его спину и руки, на которых он удерживал свой вес, одновременно наслаждаясь его холодной и гладкой кожей.  
Она чувствовала его твердый напряженный член напротив ее плоти. Потребность ощутить его в себе нарастала с каждой секундой. Его пальцы вскоре оказались в ней, а большой палец слегка надавливал на комочек нервов. Девушка застонала от разочарования, ей требовалось больше.  
— Карлайл, — начала она, покусывая его за плечо. — Пожалуйста, ты мне нужен.  
Карлайл снова поцеловал ее в губы, но пальцы продолжали свои движения между бедер.  
— Ты уверена? — слова были почти неслышны, хотя он произнес их прямо в ушко. Девушка поняла, что и Карлайл находится на грани своего самоконтроля.  
— Да, — прошипела она, так как не было сил, чтобы сдерживаться. Она откинула голову назад, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Сейчас они были темными, где-то между охрой и темным цветом жажды. — А ты? — нежно спросила она. Девушка уже была готова отпустить все.  
— Да, — быстро ответил он и накрыл поцелуем ее рот. Этот поцелуй был страстный. Белла ответила с большой охотой. Руки сжались вокруг его тела, притягивая ближе. Он вытащил свои пальцы из нее, чтобы переместить свой вес на другую сторону. Пока их губы были заняты поцелуем, девушка призывно раздвинула бедра и тут же почувствовала в себе кончик его члена. Медленно Карлайл стал погружаться в нее.  
Они оба ахнули от ощущений. У Беллы закружилась голова от чувства наполненности. Она чувствовала, как ее тело растягивается и подстраивается под него. Обхватывает его. Как будто он предназначен для этого.  
Белла впилась ногтями в его плечи и повернула голову к нему.  
— Еще, — прошептала она прямо в ухо.  
И он тут же снова толкнулся в нее. И девушка застонала в одобрении и немой просьбе повторения.  
— Белла, ты такая теплая, — сказал Карлайл, совершая медленные и размеренные толчки. Его голова была рядом с её, они прижимались грудью друг к другу, да и всеми остальными частями тела. Кружилась голова от чувства наполненности. Она чувствовала, как ее тело растягивается и подстраивается под него. Обхватывает его. Как будто он предназначен для этого.  
Белла впилась ногтями в его плечи и повернула голову к нему.  
— Еще, — прошептала она прямо в ухо.  
И он тут же снова толкнулся в нее. И девушка застонала в одобрении и немой просьбе повторения.  
— Белла, ты такая теплая, — сказал Карлайл, совершая медленные и размеренные толчки. Его голова была рядом с её, они прижимались грудью друг к другу, да и всеми остальными частями тела.  
Белла склонила голову, чтобы поцеловать его в шею. Карлайл продолжал двигаться внутри нее, постепенно заставляя ее прогнуться все больше и больше, перенося свой вес на плечи, чтобы открыть ему больше доступа.   
Карлайл начал ускоряться, двигаясь жестче. Белла задыхалась с каждым толчком, лишь ощущая его внутри. Она счастливо стонала его имя, подмахивая ему бедрами.   
Вскоре он начал замедляться, а затем совсем остановился. Белла вопросительно уставилась на него, когда он начал приподниматься. Поместив руки под нее, он еще раз медленно толкнулся, почти выйдя из нее.   
— Двигайся со мной, — умоляюще произнес он, и перекатился так, что теперь он был лежал на спине, а Белла была на нем.  
Тяжело дыша в лицо Карлайла, лежа на нем. Ее ножки были разведены по бокам, и она могла чувствовать кончик его члена, задевающий ее. Глубоко вздохнув, она оттолкнулась, не отрывая взгляда от него. Интенсивность их взглядов была невероятной, когда она опустилась на него.  
С протяжным стоном она закрыла глаза. Девушка не двигалась, пытаясь насладиться чувством наполненности. Руки Карлайла опустились на ее бедра и начали поглаживать их.  
— Белла, — мягко позвал ее Карлайл, — продвинься вперед немного, — с помощью рук он начал направлять ее. — Пожалуйста, наклонись слегка. Да, а теперь двигайся. Да, вот так, Белла.  
Белла медленно приподнималась, и задыхаясь опускалась на него. Трение создавало великолепные ощущения.  
— Еще, Белла, — Карлайл ободряюще погладил ее бедра. Белла снова приподняла и теперь уже начала объезжать его. Каждое движение порождало невероятный импульс, проходящий сквозь нее. Она постепенно начала ускоряться, а Карлайл помогал ей. Его ответные движения усиливали и без того потрясающие ощущения.  
— Карлайл, — простонала Белла, не останавливаясь, — Я не могу…  
— Ты можешь, — сказал он, усиливая свою хватку на ее бедрах.  
— Карлайл, — умоляюще произнесла девушка, — Я не знаю…  
— Ты можешь, — повторил он, в его голове слышалось приободрение, — Я здесь с тобой, Белла. Возьми меня.  
Белла продолжила скакать на нем, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь. Отпустив все, девушка сосредоточилась лишь на трении, которое возникает между их телами. И вскоре она потеряла контроль, прихватив Карлайла за собой. Ее крики эхом отражались в комнате, обессиленно рухнув на любовника, она все еще могла ощущать их. Он обнимал ее и целовал волосы, прежде чем медленно уложил ее на спину, все еще находясь в ней. Она устало посмотрела на него. Карлайл поцеловал ее в лоб и посмотрел на нее с удивительной нежностью.  
— Ты прекрасна, Белла  
— Ммм, — простонала девушка, чувствуя, как часть ее разума хотела возразить, но вместо это провалилась в сон.  
(~*~)  
Когда она открыла глаза Карлайл был все еще здесь, его руки были обернуты вокруг неё. В комнате было темно, лишь несколько бликов садящегося над озером солнца  
— Спасибо, — сказала она.  
— Пожалуйста, — усмехнувшись сказал Карлайл.  
— Нет же, — рассмеявшись произнесла Белла, осознав, как именно он воспринял ее слова, — Я хотела поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты еще здесь. Тебе не обязательно было оставаться в постели со мной.  
— Это было мне лишь в радость, — чмокнув (или все же поцеловав) её в макушку, сказал Карлайл.  
— Который час? — потянувшись, улыбнулась она.  
— Около половины десятого  
— Так поздно? Как долго я спала? (почему-то это фраза мне «мертвую царевну» напомнила)  
— Всего лишь пару часов, — рассмеявшись сказал Карлайл, — А сейчас тебе нужно встать и покушать. Восстановить энергию.  
Белла села и снова потянувшись, не беспокоясь, что простынь обнажила ее грудь.  
— Почему все постоянно беспокоятся о моем питании? Я заботилась о себе самостоятельно.  
— Я просто забочусь о тебе, Белла, — Карлайл смотрел в сторону, пока поднимался с постели, и только тогда девушка заметила, что в отличие от неё был полностью одет.  
— Что ж, позволь мне одеться и мы сможем отправиться на кухню, — Белла встала и подошла к подножию кровати в поисках одежды, которую Карлайл снял с нее.  
— Я пойду на кухню и начну готовить курицу для тебя.  
— Курицу? — наклонившись и подняв свои трусики, она посмотрела на Карлайла, стоявшего у двери.  
— Разве не это ты планировала приготовить на выходных? — ухмыльнулся Карлайл. Белла улыбнулась ему, но что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, и он быстро развернувшись покинул комнату, заставив девушку нахмуриться.  
Ужин был превосходным, так, как и ожидала Белла, осознав, что не только готовка было невероятной, но и то чувство голода, которое она испытывала. Карлайл лишь усмехнулся, смотря как она поглощает пищу, восстанавливая силы. Девушка ухмыльнулась, когда выписала свой напиток.  
— Это абсолютно не справедливо, что ты не можешь присоединиться ко мне и попробовать, как же вкусно ты готовишь. Ты наслаждаешься разными ароматами, когда охотишься?  
— То, что я могу противостоять жажде человеческой крови, не значит, что у меня нет аппетита. Так же как Эдвард предпочитает его пум, я люблю оленей.  
— Даже если они не хищники?  
— Ну, хищники тоже вкусные.  
— А что насчет рыбы? Ты же должен был что-то есть пока плыл во Францию, не так ли? — сейчас Белла чувствовала себя такой свободной и легкомысленной. Как она может быть такой энергичной, если только что поела? Вполне возможно, что, то как одежда Карлайла выгодно подчеркивала его мышцы на его руках и ногах, способствовало этому. Его ключица виднелась из раскрытого ворота, и Белла поймала себя на том, что смотрит на нее не отрываясь.  
— Нет, мне не нужно было. Но я пробовал акулу, — покачав головой сказал Карлайл.  
— Картинка не из приятнейших, — вздрогнула Белла, — пока ты пировал, разве не приманил кровью еще парочку?  
— Нет, если не проливаешь, — ухмыльнулся Карлайл. Он подошел к холодильнику и достав лоток с оставшейся клубникой. — Позаботишься об этом?  
— Естественно, — сказала она, когда Карлайл поставил лоток перед ней. Взяв одну, он поднес ягоду к губам девушки. Довольная Белла, открыла ротик и укусила ягоду, но Карлайл потянул ее назад. Белла улыбнулась, а затем губами охватила ягодку снова. Она смотрела на Карлайла, когда прикусила клубнику и сок потек в её рот.  
— Как жаль, — сказала она, удерживая ягодку. Закрыв глаза, произнесла она — что ты не можешь прочувствовать как же это вкусно.  
Карлайл пододвинул к ней поднос. А затем отошел, отвернувшись к ней спиной. Открыв глаза, она озадаченно взяла еще одну ягодку с лотка. Карлайл повернулся и улыбнулся.  
— Я не могу сожалеть о том, чего никогда не пробовал.  
Продолжая уничтожать свой десерт, девушка вопросительно посмотрела на вампира и спросила:  
— А есть продукты, которые помнишь и тебе их не хватает?  
Карлайл облокотился на стойку и снова Белла глазами исследовала его.  
— Мои воспоминая об обычной пище очень расплывчаты. Но вкус того что я пробовал после помню очень четко.  
Белла попыталась представить какого это хотеть съесть медведя или пуму, вместо энчилады1 или пастушьего пирога2. Она поставила пустую тарелку и стакан в лоток.  
— Я сама помою посуду за собой в этот раз, — игриво улыбнувшись, произнесла Белла, — я настаиваю.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Карлайл, — я буду в кабинете, почитаю что-нибудь.  
И он ушел из кухни. Белла растерянно посмотрела ему вслед. Его внезапный уход оставил ее в смятении. Что, черт возьми, произошло?  
Пока она мыла посуду, думала о том, что примерно в это же время она находилась в машине на пути в Монтану. Как это все произошло за один день? Ей казалось, что с того момента прошла вечность. Кажется, что здесь они были в пузыре, в своем собственном мире. Она закрыла глаза и потрясла головой, в надежде привести мысли в порядок. Ведь это место было домом всех Калленов за долго до того, как она пошла в эту семью.  
Белла почувствовала укол вину, когда думала об остальной семье. Это был всего лишь один день. И суток не прошло как она разделила постель с Карлайлом. Если бы так! Ведь она узнала о плане только в два часа ночи, а в постели с Карлайлом была уже после ланча. Еще и двенадцати часов не прошло!  
Белла остановилась, средство для мытья она сжимала в одной руке, а губку в другой, когда на нее снизошло озарение. Ушла всего лишь половина дня, чтобы обмануть и предать Эдварда.  
Но с другой стороны, обмана не было! Эдвард попросил ее сделать это. Эсми призвала Карлайла поступить так же. То есть никого обвинять? Бросив губку и начав смывать посуду, Белла почувствовала боль в животе. Она любила Эдварда. После того, что сделал Карлайл девушка обратила внимание на него. Ведь она же была просто подростком с бушующими гормонами?  
Нет, твердо подумала она. Она и Карлайл создали прочную нить, без каких-либо иллюзий. Она должна наконец-то довериться себе. Убрав последнюю тарелку, Белла вытерла руки о полотенце. Она должна пойти в кабинет и поговорить с Карлайлом. Только поговорив с ним, она смоет почувствовать себя лучше.  
Поднимаясь наверх, она пошла по направлению к кабинету. Подойдя к двери, она поняла, что свет не включен. Она постучала.  
— Карлайл? — позвала она, но ответа не было. Повернув ручку, она осторожно открыла дверь. — Карлайл? — мягко позвала она. Снова не получив ответа, она включила свет. Кабинет был пуст.  
Она понимала, что если он был бы где-то в доме, то услышал бы ее. Окно в другом конце комнаты было открытым, впуская прохладный ветерок и запах мокрых, после недавнего дождя, листьев. Карлайл вышел через окно.  
Белла напряглась, чувствуя растерянность и тревогу от своего открытия. Вскоре она осознала, что все по-честному. Этим утром она так же ушла из дома, не предупредив его. Очевидно, Карлайлу так же необходимо побыть одному. Белла чувствовала сожаление, из-за того, что сперва не поговорила с ним, но справится. Она знает, он вернется.  
Проходя вглубь кабинета Белла осматривала книги, которые были здесь. Она вполне может почитать, дожидаясь его возвращения. Выбрав одну, она отправилась в свою спальню. И погрузилась в сон, прочитав лишь название.  
(~*~)  
В принципе, она не могла услышать его, но каким-то образом у нее получилось. Открыв глаза Белла перевернулась с живота и посмотрела на Карлайла. Он стоял в дверном проеме, и она с трудом могла различить его силуэт в темноте. Но этого было вполне достаточно. Даже его очертание в темноте пробуждали в ней океан чувств.  
— Я заснула, — попыталась объясниться Белла.  
— Тебе это было необходимо, — отвратительно вежливым тоном заметил Карлайл, — еще глубокая ночь.  
— Мои внутренние часы сейчас немного неисправны, — усевшись Белла удивилась той напряженности, что витала в комнате. Почему он был так далеко? Благодаря лунному свету, она смогла рассмотреть отсутствующее выражение лица.  
— Ты ходил плавать? — мягко спросила она, надеясь вырвать улыбку на его лице. Сработало. Карлайл улыбнулся ей, и вошел в комнату. — Нет, я отправился на быструю охоту. Белки и кролики.  
Бедные пушистые зверьки, — грустно подумала Белла.  
— Ох.  
Карлайл рассмеялся над её печальными вздохами.  
— Поблизости нет крупных животных, да и я не хотел уходить надолго. Утром мы отправляемся назад.   
— Конечно, — без эмоций произнесла Белла. Этот выходной был просто одним из многих выходных. Чарли будет ждать ее либо после обеда или ранним вечером. Вероятно, Карлайлу необходимо было вернуться на работу, после взятых выходных. Почему ей внезапно стало холодно? Белла встала и подошла к двери. — Я рада, что ты вернулся до того, как мы отправимся в путь. Думаю, мне нужно переодеться. Мне не нужно спать в одежде.  
Белла остановилась в шаге от Карлайла. Его лицо снова ничего не выражало. Ее же глаза осмотрели его с головы до ног. Девушка хотела обнять его, слиться воедино, чтобы снова ощутить связь между ними, образовавшуюся в эти выходные. Но она знала, что не могла этого сделать. Даже если его привлекательные мускулы манили ее.   
Карлайл взглянул на нее и произнес извиняющимся тоном.  
— Прости меня, Белла, — включился свет. — Я совсем забыл, что ты не можешь видеть в темноте.  
Девушка вздрогнула и закрыла глаза от внезапно включенной лампочки. Карлайл снова оказался в дверном проеме и вскоре в коридоре так же зажегся свет.  
— Я видела достаточно, но все же спасибо. Так право же легче.  
И она обошла его, пройдя в комнату Элис. Она оставила дверь открытой, в надежде, что проследует за ней и они продолжат разговор. Но он так не сделал. Она слышала, как он аккуратно закрыл дверь в своем кабинете. Казалось невозможным подавить ту волну разочарования, что поднималась в ней, пока она копалась в вещах Элис.  
Когда эти выходные только начинались, Карлайл был тем, кем она восхищалась, затем они стали равными, вскоре она почувствовала с ним связь, и в финале он стал ее любовником. Теперь же между ними странная дистанция. Она все еще доверяет ему, до сих пор чувствует с ним связь, но также между появилась новая стена. Секс меняет всё.  
Как бы стыдно не было, но Белла знала причину. Она всё ещё хотела его. Эдвард был ее возлюбленным, тем с кем она была связана, а Карлайл был женат на Эсми. Но она все еще хотела Карлайла, она хотела затащить его в свою спальню и повторить с ним все то, что они делали друг с другом раньше.  
Должно быть Карлайл почувствовал это. Это объясняло то, что он был так противно вежливым и дружелюбным перед тем как уйти в кабинет. Она не жалела того времени, что он использовал для себя. Она лишь боялась, что довела его.  
_________________________________________________________  
* Энчила́да — традиционное блюдо мексиканской кухни. Энчилада представляет собой тонкую лепёшку из кукурузной муки, в которую завёрнута начинка. Начинка чаще всего мясная, но может состоять и из яиц или овощей  
** Пастуший пирог — традиционное блюдо британской кухни с вековой историей. Классический рецепт включает в себя обязательную начинку пирога из бараньего фарша. Вариант с говяжьим фаршем правильно называть Cottage Pie — коттеджный пирог. Пастуший и коттеджный пирог считались едой бедняков. Но сегодня пирог пастуха — вкусный и неприхотливый ужин, который вполне сойдет за праздничный. Все, что нужно, это — фарш, картофель и овощи.


	8. Chapter 8

Спать все еще не хотелось, и не было ничего, что можно было бы надеть во время сна. Пересмотрев весь гардероб, Белла решила остаться в своей одежде. Она просто разденется, когда вернется в комнату и будет спать в трусиках. И обязательно подготовит одежду с пятницы, чтобы надеть ее перед возвращением в Форкс.   
Вернувшись в комнату, первое, что увидела Белла — книгу, которая так и осталась лежать на кровати. Она едва заглянула в нее, прежде чем заснула. Будучи не в настроении, Белла не испытывала желания читать ее снова. Она должна вернуть книгу в кабинет Карлайла.   
Спонтанные вежливые мысли заставили Беллу содрогнуться. Возвратиться к ее изучению, конечно, было бы хорошо, но тогда она оказалась бы в том же пространстве, что и Карлайл. Ощущение расстояния между ними становится ощутимым, даже находясь в метре от него — не стало на вершине списка вещей, которые желала в этот момент. Если он убегал от нее, насколько справедливым было бы преследовать его? Он отдаляется, потому что она все еще хочет его, и оказалось смущающим, что Белла чувствовала его неодобрение.   
Глядя на старинную книгу в кожаном переплете, она вдруг задумалась, Белла схватила ее и вышла из комнаты.   
Толи гормоны, толи одиночество вели ее сейчас, она не знала, но отказывалась продолжать чувствовать вину и стыд. Ей хотелось вновь увидеться с Карлайлом, чтобы подтвердить для себя, что он сознательно дистанцируется от нее. Она не собиралась изображать трусишку, когда уже впустила его в свою самую интимную часть.   
Взяв себя в руки, Белла быстро постучала в дверь Карлайла.   
— Да, Белла, проходи, — его приветливый голос заставил почувствовать тепло, и она расслабившись, открыла дверь.   
— Привет. Я просто хотела вернуть книгу, — Белла вежливо улыбнулась. Карлайл улыбался ей из-за стола, ноутбук был открыт перед ним. — Не буду ее читать, просто пойду спать.  
Карлайл поднялся и вышел из-за стола, протянул руку, чтобы взять книгу.   
— Рад, что ты нашла, чем развлечь себя, из того, что оставил тут несколько лет назад, — он посмотрел вниз, на книгу, и выражение его лица невозможно было прочитать, прежде чем он снова посмотрел на Беллу. Появился намек на удивление в глазах. — «Гептамерон?»   
Белла кивнула, не сумев сдержать улыбку от удовольствия при возвращении дружелюбия Карлайла. Может быть, не только ей не хватает компании.   
— По какой причине выбрала средневековую эротическую литературу?   
— Я, — Белла моргнула. — Что?   
Карлайл рассмеялся, и Белла почувствовала, как краснеет.   
— Ты очень много прочла?   
— Думаю, что заснула после первых страниц, — призналась Белла. — Я, на самом деле, схватила ее только потому, что автор — женщина, и выглядела книга, как маленький рассказ.   
— Она вдохновилась «Декамероном», который был написан в четырнадцатом веке: в один день рассказывается десять историй. В шестнадцатом веке Маргарита Наваррская, к сожалению, не смогла написать сто рассказов.   
— Понятия не имела, — Белла пыталась не смущаться, несмотря на очевидное — он развлекался.   
Карлайл коснулся небрежно ее лица, золотые глаза на мгновение засверкали: — Оставишь себе?   
— Нет, не нужно, — в ближайшем будущем Белла собиралась приобрести копию и не собиралась ставить Карлайла в известность об этом. Легкое прикосновение его пальцев к щеке вызвало танец: опережающее возбуждение в ее нижней части. Их глаза вступили в контакт, и она увидела, что огонек исчез. Карлайл опустил руку и отступил назад, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуть книгу на полку.   
Это был как раз тот момент, который, как она надеялась, не придет. В жуткой тишине Белла взглянула, как он кладет книгу на место. Заметила упругие мышцы спины Карлайла под лопатками. Даже повернувшись к ней спиной, чувствовала как между ними растет стена напряжения. В горле Беллы появился твердый комок, и она сглотнула. Молчание убивало.   
— Карлайл? — ее голос дрогнул.   
Он не повернулся.   
— Да?   
— Тебе еще многое нужно прочесть? — если в ее голосе и звучала уязвимость, то Карлайл не отреагировал на это.   
— Всегда есть что почитать, — прозвучал приятный ответ.   
Белла кивнула. Смогла сохранить свой голос легким и жизнерадостным, она извинилась за то, что прервала его. Карлайл снова ей улыбнулся, отклоняя извинения.   
— Ну, ты знаешь, где я буду, — и с этим Белла вышла из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь. Она быстро ступала по коридору, чувствуя смущение и стыд, которые заставили ее лицо пылать.   
Несмотря ни на что, когда отправилась спать, оставила дверь спальни открытой.

(~*~)

Был еще темно, когда Белла проснулась. Дыша через нос, она перевернулась на другой бок и медленно открыла глаза. Она была одна, и от понимания этого, желудок сжался.   
Знала, что Карлайла не было рядом, но как-то сумела наполовину обмануть себя, ожидая, что обнимет ее, когда проснется. Злость заглушила печальное разочарование, что начало заполнять ее. Она не была дурой, и, конечно, не собиралась обманывать себя.   
Перекатываясь на спину, Белла закрыла глаза в попытке снова заснуть. Через несколько минут сдалась. Ее внутренний будильник был выключен, и была просто слишком эмоционально взвинчена. Выскользнув из-под одеяла, Белла схватила джинсовые шорты и футболку и надела их.   
Подумав об одежде, она нахмурилась. Ей правда нужно будет постирать ее, и вернуть Элис с благодарностью. Конечно, это может быть потенциально неловким, учитывая, что Элис будет знать, где она была на этих выходных, но ей по-прежнему необходимо все сделать правильно. Ведь она привыкла заботиться не только о себе.   
Будучи немного злой, Белла укрепила свою решимость — постирать одежду. Ей не нужна забота Калленов о ней. Покровительство Эдварда, одежда Элис, самоконтроль Карлайла. Она просто хотела постирать одежду, и отдать Элис, сказав, большое спасибо.   
Хватаясь за разные предметы, Белла оглянулась в поиске мешка, чтобы вынести ее. Это было бы очень удобно: нести все вместе. Мысль о грязной одежде на заднем сидении мерседеса Карлайла заставила Беллу сморщиться. Белла осмотрела все варианты и не найдя ничего подходящего, спустилась вниз.   
Каллены не порождали мусор, но так как Карлайл сделал все, что у нее было все для приготовления пищи, он должен выкинуться куда-нибудь. Поэтому кухня была наиболее вероятным местом для того, чтобы найти полиэтиленовый пакет. Белла начала разбирать шкафы в большой кухне, множество из них оказались пустыми или почти пустыми. Она могла понять, что звуки ее поисков должны были привлечь внимание Карлайла. Все же она вздрогнула, когда услышала его голос позади себя.   
— Белла? Тебе что-то нужно?   
Она повернулась к нему лицом, все еще держа открытым последний шкафчик. Рассвет осветивший небо, дал ей возможность увидеть его получше. Карлайл смотрел на нее, вежливо дожидаясь ответа. Она хотела, чтобы он улыбнулся, открытый и обаятельный, беззаботный Адонис, каким был раньше. Вместо этого, был дружелюбен и сдержан. Он закрылся, и это заставило сердце Беллы болеть.   
— Прости, не хотела беспокоить тебя.   
— Это не проблема, — Карлайл сделал шаг к ней. — Что ты ищешь?   
— Я ищу сумку, — пояснила она. — Хотела постирать все, что использовала тут, чтобы потом вернуть Элис по возвращении в Форкс.   
Карлайл улыбнулся ей.   
— Очень предусмотрительно, но не переживай об этом, Белла.   
— Но я хочу.   
Карлайл кивнул, и двинулся в угол между ней и холодильником, к шкафу, который она еще не открывала. Открыв нижний отдел, он показал ей на коробку кухонных мешков.   
— Ты не должна этого делать, но вот тут есть кое-что, если ты настаиваешь, — он избегал смотреть на нее.   
А вот Белла не упустила шанса. Она просто ничего не могла с собой поделать. Принимая во внимание ширину его плеч, мускулы рук, поднималась похоть, которая уже тлела в ней. Черт, если там, не было что-то сексуального, в пуговицах рубашки и брюках, покрывающих мужское тело. Особенно Карлайла. Он так хорошо выглядел в этих брюках. И в рубашке тоже.   
Не получив ответа, Карлайл вернул глаза на нее, и их взгляды встретились.   
Белла и Карлайл стояли в дюйме друг от друга, возможно в трех. Ее тело автоматически настраивалось, создавая легкие движения, параллельно бедрам. Тепло разрасталось в животе Беллы. Она инстинктивно знала, что его бы там не было, если возбуждение не было взаимным; оно питается от электричества между ними, укрепляясь. Неожиданно уверенность вселилась в Беллу.   
— Карлайл, — сказала мягко, многозначительно, положив руку ему на плечо. Когда он не пошевелился, она наклонилась и прижалась губами к его губам.   
Реакция последовала незамедлительно. Руки Карлайла обернулись вокруг нее, и он закружил Беллу вокруг, прижимая к холодильнику. Его губы опустились на ее жестко и требовательно. Руки Карлайла скользнули в волосы, как прежде, только на этот раз они держали его крепко, дергая ее, позволяя открыть доступ к губам. Белла встретила его с одинаковой страстью, руками фактически разрывая рубашку. Она услышала удары кнопок о столешницу и пол, как и Карлайл, конечно же, но их проигнорировал. Оставив один быстрый поцелуй, спустился вниз, он впивался зубами в изгиб ее шеи, на этот раз на левой стороне. Реакция была такой же: Белла вскрикнула от радости и удовольствия. Руки обвились вокруг его талии под рубашкой, держа бедра, которые уже не могли прижиматься еще сильнее, чем сделал Карлайл.   
Он потянул рубашку вверх, руки ласкали ее голую кожу. Его губы оставили шею, чтобы поцеловать плечо и двинулись к груди, блуждая по ней, сквозь ткань блузки и бюстгальтера. Белла застонала, но убрала свои руки со спины, и прижалась к его голому животу. Она знала, что на этот раз не хочет пойти по этому пути.   
— Карлайл, остановись, — пробормотала она.   
Он мгновенно замер, а затем вернулся к вертикальному положению, убрав рот от ее груди.   
— Я сожалею, я ...   
— Шшш, — Белла остановила его, руки работали над расстегиванием ремня. Взгляд Карлайла опустился вниз на ее руки, и вернулся к лицу, сигнализируя об отсутствии напряжения. — Позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе, — сказала она, расстегнув молнию. Белла опустила глаза, стараясь передать вожделение и намерения, показывая, что она не отталкивает его. — Позволь мне сделать это для тебя.   
Белла соскользнула на колени и взяла его в рот. Нежно в первый раз, осторожно исследуя языком, губы скользили все дальше и дальше. Раздался гортанный стон Карлайла, и она ощутила как мышцы заиграли. Его руки остановились на ее голове в естественном движении.   
Зная, что Карлайл наслаждается тем, что она делает, позволило Белле сдаться движению и ритму. Закрыв глаза, ее губы и язык шевелились над ним, под ним — подтянула свои руки, чтобы помочь, гладить и направлять. Белла потерялась в удовольствии, ублажая его.   
С тем, что может быть охарактеризовано только как рычание, Карлайл отодвинулся от ее рта и взял на руки. Прежде чем она поняла это, Белла сидела на кровати, их одежда валялась у его ног. Обнаженные, и сердце заколотилось, Белла оказалась захвачена Карлайлом, который целовал ее со всей страстью. Она обвила ноги вокруг его талии, а руки вокруг шеи, и поцеловала в ответ, практически не поднимая себя с матраса. Их руки были повсюду: друг на друге, Карлайл сжимал ее бедра, Белла царапала его спину.   
Приняв вертикальное положение, Карлайл схватил ее за бедра.   
— Перевернись, — его золотисто-черный взгляд был пылающим. Горячая и понимающая Белла повернулась в его руках, тело пылало для него, чтобы можно было взять ее сразу так, как он собирался это сделать. Она перевернулась назад на колени, когда Карлайл потянул ее за бедра к краю постели. В одно мгновение он оказался внутри нее.   
Тело Беллы растянулось от новых ощущений, когда она приняла его в этом положении. Почувствовала прикосновения внутри, и тихо ахнула. Она любила его. Нет другое слово; она любила — ощущение, его внутри нее именно таким способом в данный момент времени. Раздался вздох Карлайла, когда он снова толкнулся в нее, показывая, что она делает для него так много, как и он для нее. Он хотел ее.   
Она хотела его. Белла застонала и уткнулась лицом в простыни. Она качалась, встречая каждый толчок. Каждый контакт плоти, заставлял ее желать большего.   
— Сильнее, Карлайл. Боже, возьми меня как можно сильнее.   
— Белла, — Карлайл застонал. — Не могу. Должен сдерживаться.   
— Могу справиться с большим, — Белла стремилась к увеличению темпа. — Пожалуйста, — она умоляла его. — Я хочу тебя.   
С еще одним стоном, руки Карлайла на ее бедрах сжались, и стал входить в нее с большей силой. Белла блаженно застонала и зажмурилась. Раздался ее счастливый вздох, когда Карлайл толкнулся еще сильнее, направляя ее бедра вдоль него.   
— Да, — она зашипела, кулаками собирая атлас. Ощущение кожи на коже чувствовалось так хорошо, что он заставил ее задыхаться и вскрикивать каждый раз, когда толкался в нее. Сила и скорость Карлайла вновь возросла, к большому удовольствию Беллы. Она уткнулась лицом между своих кулаков и принимала его, когда он входил в нее.   
— О, боже, скажи мне, что чувствуешь себя так же хорошо, как и я, — простонала она.   
— Белла, — задыхаясь проговорил Карлайл, изо всех сил, держа себя под контролем. — Ты не представляешь.   
Пронзительное хныканье Беллы стало единственным ответом. Его рука оставила правое бедро и двинулась, что коснуться ее между ног. Белла взбрыкнула в шоке от прикосновения, и начала бесконтрольно стонать, пока он стимулировал самые чувствительные точки, продолжая толкаться в нее.   
— Пойдем со мной, Белла, — настаивал он.   
— Карлайл, — ее голос поднялся на втором слоге, начиная следовать за волнами, которые он посылал в нее, бедра задрожали.   
— Да, милая Белла, так правильно, — голос поднялся, когда освобождение приблизилось.   
Белла снова выкрикнула его имя, звезды взорвались, в то время как напряжение в теле лопнуло. Она услышала, что и Карлайл кричит, и она взяла его с собой, взлетая.   
Она задыхалась и потела, когда все прошло. Карлайл аккуратно вышел из нее, и Белла рухнула вперед. Когда он расположился на кровати, она решила присоединиться к нему. Карлайл упираясь в спинку кровати, обернул руки вокруг Беллы. Она прижалась ближе, положив голову на его грудь. Дыша, они застыли так на мгновение.   
— Ты закрылся от меня, — заявила Белла.   
Она почувствовала, что Карлайл сдвинулся, и взглянул на нее, встретила его взгляд не моргая. Держа руку на плече Беллы, он поднял ее, чтобы погладить волосы.   
— Не хотел, но, да, сделал. Мне жаль.   
— Могу я спросить, почему?   
— Из-за чувства вины. Не ожидал... — Карлайл закрыл глаза и вздохнул, прежде чем открыть их снова. — Понятия не имел, что буду чувствовать себя так хорошо. Не ожидал, что захочу тебя так же сильно, как сейчас.   
Белла отвела взгляд в сторону закрытой двери спальни, понимая.   
— Ты почувствовал себя так, будто бы предаешь Эдварда и Эсме.   
Карлайл кивнул.   
— Не таким образом.   
Белла ждала, слушая, вскользь глядя своими пальцами его грудь.   
— Когда мы ехали, — Карлайл продолжил, — я был рад обнаружить, что между нами есть физическое влечение. Но это не изменило ситуацию для меня. Возможность вдруг стала более жизнеспособной, но это не значит, что попытался бы в любом случае убедить тебя. Знаешь, что решение всегда останется за тобой.   
— Да, знаю,, — успокоила Белла, и его руки сжались вокруг нее.   
— Ситуация начала меняться после того, как поцеловал тебя в первый раз возле дивана. Попробовал тебя на вкус, почувствовал, какая ты мягкая и теплая, и вдохнул твой аромат гораздо более интимно, чем мог прежде. Ты очень привлекательна, Белла. В те часы перед рассветом я понял, что начал надеяться, что ты скажешь «да».   
Руки Беллы переместились с груди Карлайла, чтобы удержать его талию. Сжимая ее в ответ, Карлайл поцеловал в макушку, нагло глубоко дыша.   
— Ты выглядишь очень хорошо и будучи «мокрой», мог бы добавить я, — промолвил он хрипло.   
Белла фыркнула, но рукой, обернутой вокруг талии, слегка ущипнула его за бок. Карлайл хмыкнул и снова вдохнул, прежде чем продолжил:   
— Заниматься с тобой любовью, Белла, — голос Карлайла стал тише. — Ты не знаешь, какой это чудесный опыт для меня. Почувствовать тепло тела, позволить себе сблизиться с нежной кожей, запахом, вкусом. Прикоснуться к тебе, направлять, пока ты расцветаешь около меня. Это действительно красиво. Ты красивая.   
— Потом, когда держал тебя, пока ты спала, во мне началась борьба. Находя тебя привлекательной, касаться тебя — ничего из этого не может сравниться с тем, как я тебя хочу. Не ожидал, что это произойдет, не понимал, что последствия будут такими сильными. Поэтому я сопротивлялся. Вышел из кухни только потому что хотел притянуть тебя поближе, и прикоснуться, смотреть как ты теряешься вместе со мной. Даже пошел на охоту чтобы израсходовать свою энергию. Когда вернулся, не смог удержаться и не проверить, как ты. — Карлайл вздохнул. — Увидеть тебя, лежащую на кровати, где мы только что занимались любовью — явно не самый лучший способ, заставить забыть свои желания.   
— Думаю, что мы оба не ожидали таких последствий, — голова Беллы прижалась к груди Карлайла. — Мне стало стыдно, когда ты начал отдаляться. Решила, что почувствовал, что все еще хочу тебя, и поэтому отдалился, чтобы забыла о подобных мыслях.   
Карлайл потянул ее на себя так, чтобы она легла на грудь. Схватив ее за плечи, Карлайл посмотрел пристальным взглядом в лицо.   
— Белла, я держался на расстоянии, потому что хотел тебя.   
— Я поняла это, внизу на кухне, — она улыбнулась ему.   
Он поморщился: — Не сдержал обещание данное себе. Сказал, что не надо этого стесняться.   
— Карлайл, я не стыжусь этого. Просто по-прежнему хочу тебя, — она улыбнулась, глядя вниз на удобно связанные обнаженные тела. — Ясно.   
Карлайл усмехнулся, и поцеловал кончик ее носа. Белла расслабилась, поворачивая свою голову так, чтобы щека прижалась к нему. Карлайл гладил пальцами вверх и вниз вдоль ее позвоночника: — Мне до сих пор жаль, что ты чувствовала стыд.   
— Все в порядке, честно, — так и было. Белле понадобилась секунда, чтобы поразиться этому. По сути, Карлайл вернул обещание, после того, что сделал с ней на кухне. Уйдя в себя, он отнял зону комфорта у обоих, превратив ее в неловкость, и заставляя обоих стыдиться. Нет, для того, чтобы привыкли к тому, что они сделали, для этого понадобиться много времени, но по его представлениям ее чувства пострадали.   
Но это неважно, она без колебаний простила Карлайла, даже толком не решив, что ей нужно. Она простила Эдварда за то, что он сделал, и к этому она пришла почти сразу; из-за любви, Белла поняла, что в основе этого решения было доверие. Доверие — это поддерживать того, кто никогда не делал ничего плохого тебе. Речь шла о заботе, достаточной, чтобы простить того, кто когда-то причинил тебе боль, и не закрыть двери. Белла тихонечко фыркнула в грудь Карлайла. Какой-то странный момент для прозрения.   
— Это были уникальные выходные, — сказала она вслух, вмиг повеселев.   
— Да, — согласился Карлайл, его пальцы по-прежнему лениво поглаживали ее. Затем он замолчал. — То, что произошло между нами в эти выходные ничего не изменит, так я чувствую, Белла. Все еще очень сильно влюблен в Эсми.   
Никогда не ожидала, что все будет иначе, она кивнула ему в грудь и посчитала, прежде чем ответить: — Мои чувства изменились, — Белла ощутила, как грудь прекратила опускаться и подниматься. Она подняла голову. — Позволь мне объяснить. Когда я проснулась в пятницу утром, понятия не имела, что должно произойти. Воспринимаю вас так: восхищаюсь семейством Калленов и думаю, что вы надежные. Тот факт, что мы провели все это время вместе, заставило меня заботиться о тебе больше, чем до этого. Я все еще люблю Эдварда, пылко, и это никогда не изменится. Другие пробовали раньше, ты знаешь, — ей понадобилась секунда, чтобы ухмыльнуться ему, — Но я больше не считаю тебя отстраненным. Восхищаюсь тобой, но и понимаю тебя лучше, как и ты. И чувствую связь с тобой, и верю тебе, — она прикоснулась к щеке, в поисках честного ответа на свой вопрос. — Теперь, когда мы спали вместе, я ошибаюсь, чувствуя эту связь?   
Карлайл улыбнулся ей, и поднял руку, чтобы пригладить волосы: — Нет. Не хотел бы другого. Надеюсь, это не изменится   
Белла снова ухмыльнулась: — И желая друг друга, можно воспользоваться этими выходными. Потом, дело сделано.   
Он улыбнулся ей в ответ: — Без обязательств?   
Белла покачала головой. Их разговор снова всколыхнул все чувства в ней. Скоро они будут дома и с теми, кого любят, так и должно быть. Они жили, чтобы вернуться к ним, и пришло время возвращаться к реальности: — Я рада, что разделила эти выходные с тобой.   
— Я тоже, — Карлайл схватил Беллу, и прижал к себе. — Спасибо, Белла, за то, что выбрала меня.   
Она поцеловала его, нежно, основательно. Но, небольшой дискомфорт заставил ее переложить свой вес. Карлайл посмотрел вниз и глаза расширялись от тревоги, когда он посмотрел на бедра Беллы: — Белла ...   
— Что? — она посмотрела вниз и увидела темно-фиолетового цвета на левом бедре, признак синяка. Они не были чем-то новым для Беллы; только этот был в форме четырех пальцев и ладони.   
Карлайл прикоснулся к его краям прохладными пальцами, исследуя; параллельно соответствовали размеру и форме: — Белла, мне так жаль, — голос был полон раскаяния. — Позволь мне пойти, и принести немного льда.   
Белла вздохнула, посмеиваясь: — Не беспокойся об этом. Это не больно, и синяки не в новинку для меня.   
— Я обидел тебя , был не достаточно осторожен.   
— Карлайл, все в порядке, — Белла положила руки по обе стороны лица и улыбнулась его ужаснувшемуся выражению. — Я не ранена, но, конечно, бы не вернула то, из-за чего он появился. Это всего лишь синяк.   
Карлайл, казалось, заколебался. Синяк был незначительным, и Белла знала, что Карлайл достаточно образован, чтобы знать, что он заживет. Она наклонилась и слегка поцеловала его губы: — Это действительно нестрашно, и нет ничего за что, ты должен винить себя. Все могло быть намного хуже, чем просто синяк на бедре.   
Карлайл начал уступать, хотя Белла знала, что часть его будет какое-то время возвращаться к этому, браня себя. На этих волнах, Карлайл дал один последний протест: — Эдвард расстроится.   
На этот раз Белла громко рассмеялась: — Карлайл, когда Эдвард увидит меня в штанах? — Белла не могла перестать смеяться над всей иронией, и поцеловала повеселевшего Карлайла. Ведь, если Эдвард был способен зайти так далеко, они не провели бы здесь в эти выходные.   
Судя по выражению лица Карлайла, он явно пыталась не рассмеяться. Она потянула его на себя, и снова поцеловала, обнаружив, что ей вяло, но отвечают.Ворча от удовольствия Карлайл перевернул их обоих так, что она оказалась под ним.   
— Тогда еще раз? — он улыбнулся ей, а его глаза стали почти черные.   
Белла засмеялась: — А что ваши мужские потребности все еще не удовлетворены?   
— Ты дразнишь меня? — Карлайл рассмеялся, его пальцы, демонстрировали, что она была не единственной, кто мог дразниться.   
— Есть немного, — она извивалась под ним, давая ему реакцию, которой он и добивался. Но, поскольку она знала Карлайла хорошо, — заговорила снова: — Ты хочешь сделать это для меня, не так ли?   
Карлайл в игривом флирте кусал за горло, хотя его слова были искренними: — Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Рука Беллы взметнулась на его затылок: — Знаю.

(~*~)  


Карлайл вел машину обратно в Вашингтон на скорости более ста миль в час, одной рукой удерживая руль. А Белла даже не нервничала. Глядя на их переплетенные руки, Белла улыбнулась. Ведь она ему доверяла.   
Конец. 


End file.
